La decision de Kagome
by gothikataisho6
Summary: Una chica, dos gemelos, un triángulo imposible ... Kagome Higurashi solo quiere terminar sus estudios para ayudar a su padre en su negocio. Incluso aunque ello suponga dejar su vida a un lado. Tiene las ideas claras y no va a permitir que nada la aleje de su camino. Pero su determinación se tambalea cuando entran a vida los gemelos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho... (Es un Sesshome!)
1. Chapter 1

Lo se, lo se... que hago aqui con otra adaptacion?, pues la verdad es que no se U_U' pero espero que les guste. Es sobre un libro que lei y pues aqui estoy.

.

Kagome.

.

.

La cabeza me da vueltas, aunque no recuerdo el nombre de la bebida que Sango ha pedido para todas. Solo sé que es deliciosa. ¡Y que se sube de una manera increíble! ¡Dios mío!

 **¿Cuándo llega el boy? ¡Ya estoy preparada para él!** ― Grita Eri.

Eri es mi compañera en el bar deportivo de Suikotsu, en Salt Springs, Georgia. Ella es una camarera alocada a la que le resulta imposible mantenerse callada. Su personalidad habitual ya acostumbra a ser muy exuberante, pero en una ciudad donde nadie la conoce, como es Atlanta, se transforma en una fiera. Una tigresa incontrolable.

Me mira y sonríe. Su pelo teñido de rubio se ve amarillo en la tenue oscuridad y sus ojos azules brillan de una manera diabólica… lo que me hace sospechar al instante.

 **¿Qué pasa?** ― Pregunto intrigada.

 **He hablado con el gerente para que le indique al boy que se asegure de que Sango tiene que ayudarle a desnudarse** ― Me confiesa con una risita tan contagiosa que no puedo evitar reírme también. Es un caso.

 **¡Miroku la matará si se entera de que ha desnudado a otro hombre! Da igual que sea en su despedida de soltera.**

 **Jamás lo sabrá. Lo que queda en un reservado, ocurre en el** **reservado** ― Argumenta con la voz gangosa.

 **¿No querrás decir que lo que ocurre en un reservado se queda en el reservado?**

 **Eso es lo que he dicho.**

 **Ah, si tú lo dices…** ― Me río por lo bajo.

La observo tomar otro trago más del combinado. Yo, sin embargo, prefiero pasarme al agua; alguien tiene que mantenerse serena y me ha tocado a mí. De todas maneras, ésta es la noche de Sango. Yo quiero que su vida de casada comience de la mejor manera posible y dudo mucho que eso incluya tener que llevarme a casa o limpiarse los zapatos de vómito.

Un golpe en la puerta del reservado nos hace mirar a todas en esa dirección. Las chicas comienzan a reírse, gritar y jalear.

 _Espero que sea el boy y no un poli_ \- pienso para mis adentros.

Cuando se abre la puerta, entra el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca. Es un tipo muy alto y con la constitución de un jugador de fútbol americano: pecho y hombros muy anchos, brazos y piernas musculosos, caderas estrechas. Calculo que debe tener unos veinticinco años. Va vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, pero lo más impresionante de todo es su rostro.

 _¡Joder! ¡Qué bueno está!_

El pelo bien cortado es plateado claro y sus rasgos perfectos y cincelados. No puedo distinguir de qué color son sus ojos mientras él revisa la salita, pero intuyo que son claros. Acaba de abrir la boca para hablar cuando su mirada se clava en mí. Sus pupilas parecen enredarse con las mías mientras me mira fijamente.

Estoy fascinada. Todavía no he logrado determinar el color de sus pupilas, pero sus iris se ven doradas. Incluso con la luz que entra desde el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta, parecen charcos de oro. Lo veo ladear la cabeza mientras me observa.

Me siento nerviosa… y excitada, aunque no sé por qué. No tengo razones para sentirme así, pero es lo que pasa. Es él quien hace que me sienta nerviosa, enervada… anhelante. Todavía seguimos mirándonos cuando Eri se levanta y le empuja para que entre en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

 **¡Venga, Sango! ¡Tienes que despedirte de manera adecuada de tu vida de soltera!**

Las demás chicas comienzan a lanzar grititos agudos y a animarla con aplausos. Sango sonríe al tiempo que se niega, meneando la cabeza.

 **¡De eso nada! ¡No pienso hacerlo!** ― Las damas de honor se ponen muy pesadas y dos de ellas se acercan para tirarle de las manos y obligarla a ponerse en pie. Ella intenta zafarse mientras sacude la cabeza con violencia.

 **No, no… ¡No! No quiero hacerlo. ¡Lo hará una de ustedes! -** Se retuerce para liberarse, pero las chicas la tienen bien sujeta. Cuando me mira, leo en sus ojos castaños todo lo que necesito saber; está aterrorizada por la idea.

 **¡Kag, ayúdame!** ― Me grita. Me encojo de hombros como preguntándole qué quiere que haga y ella señala con la cabeza al impresionante espécimen que hay detrás de Eri ― **Hazlo tú.**

 **¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo voy a desnudar yo al boy?**

 **¡Por favor! Sabes que haría lo mismo por ti. -** Y es cierto, ¡maldita sea!

 _¿Cómo demonios se las arregla la chica más tímida y torpe del mundo para que siempre le ocurra esto?_ Y como tantas otras veces, me respondo para mis adentros: _¡Porque permites que ocurra!_

Respiro hondo, me levanto y giro hacia aquel monumento humano mientras alzo la barbilla un poco más. Él sigue observándome con aquella mirada ardiente. Cuando avanzo un paso lo veo arquear la ceja muy despacio y un ardiente sofoco me atraviesa.

 _Esto es cosa del combinado. Tiene que ser culpa del alcohol_

Siento que me arden las mejillas y se me entrecorta la respiración, pero doy otro paso más. El hombre se mueve a un lado y se gira ligeramente para quedarse justo enfrente de mí. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y espera, con la ceja todavía arqueada, mirándome con curiosidad. No va a ponerme las cosas fáciles. Está dejando que tome la iniciativa, como Eri pidió al gerente.

En ese preciso momento la música que ha estado sonando por los altavoces durante toda la noche aumenta de volumen. Era una canción erótica, sensual y lenta. Estoy segura de que se trata de música de ambiente, pero parece marcar cada pesado latido de mi corazón mientras me acerco más y más a aquellos ojos de mirada aterciopelada.

Al detenerme frente a él, tengo que alzar la mirada. Mi apenas metro sesenta y cinco queda unos treinta centímetros por debajo que su imponente altura. Ahora que estoy más cerca, observo que no me equivoque y tiene los ojos dorados. De un tono que jamas había visto en mi vida. _Pecaminosos_

Me pierdo en ellos al tiempo que me pregunto por qué ha venido a mi mente esa palabra en particular. Las chicas comienzan a gritar que se quite la camiseta. Insegura, recorro con la mirada sus caras llenas de emoción antes de volver a mirarle a él.

Veo cómo abre los brazos lentamente, separándolos del cuerpo, mientras curva los labios con ironía. Está lanzándome un reto tanto con su expresión como con su lenguaje corporal. Me doy cuenta de que está seguro de que no lo haré y es evidente que todas piensan lo mismo que él.

Esa es justo la razón por la que voy a hacerlo. Me concentro en la música para relajar mis músculos tensos y sonrío mientras cierro el puño sobre la camiseta negra antes de sacársela de la cinturilla de los pantalones.

.

Saludos

.

Naoki, linda U_U' ya se lo que habia dicho pero en verdad estoy trabajando en la actualizacion que me has pedido, solo que me ha resultado un poco dificil pues necesito meterle de mi cosecha, pues ya te conte como está la situacion, ya que es una pelicula. He ido avanzando pero como que me estanque -_-'

.

Hata pronto

.

Gothika


	2. Chapter 2

.

Sesshomaru

 _._

 _._

 _¡Joder, es preciosa!_

Al ver a aquella chica de pelo negro azabache, con aquellos ojos brillantes menuda y absolutamente deliciosa, deseo quedarme a solas con ella en la habitación. No he dejado de sonreír mientras recorre mi cintura con las manos para liberar la camiseta. Cuando lo consigue, empieza a subirla.

De pronto se detiene. La veo vacilar durante un instante, pero ella quiere demostrar que está muy segura de lo que hace. Miro fijamente aquellos ojos líquidos. No quiero que se detenga, deseo sentir sus manos en mi piel, así que la he retado, esperando despertar a la salvaje tigresa que, estoy seguro, lleva en lo más profundo de su interior.

 **¡Oh, venga! ¿Esto es todo lo que vas a hacer?** ― Susurro.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y contengo el aliento, esperando a ver qué parte de ella sale victoriosa. Fascinado, observo cómo el poder se equilibra y el cambio se refleja en sus pupilas, que brillan un poco más; con determinación. Jamás he visto a nadie armarse de valor de esa manera, con tanta decisión. Esta chica posee un coraje increíble, se enfrenta al reto con una valentía digna de elogio. Y resulta sumamente erótico.

Ella mantiene sus ojos clavados en los míos mientras levanta la camiseta. Se inclina hacia mí y su perfume inunda mis fosas nasales. Es dulce y algo almizclado. Sexy, igual que ella.

La veo acercarse más a mí y ponerse de puntillas para pasarme la prenda por la cabeza. Puedo sentir sus pechos contra mi torso. Podría habérselo puesto más fácil, pero no quiero. Me gusta sentirla contra mí y no pienso privarme de ello.

Una vez que me despoja de la camiseta, da un paso atrás y me mira de arriba abajo. Es tímida y resulta muy evidente; como si quisiera estudiarme, pero le avergonzara un poco, lo cual resulta sumamente atrayente por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender. Estoy seguro de que todos los ojos de la estancia están clavados en nosotros, observándonos, pero los de ella son los únicos que siento. Son como lenguas de fuego que me lamen la piel. Abrasadores y perceptibles, o al menos así los percibo.

La veo respirar hondo y mirarme el estómago. Entonces los baja un poco más y los clava en ese punto durante más tiempo del que debería, pero no tanto como yo quisiera que lo hiciera. Empieza a ponérseme dura.

Ella abre los ojos de par en par y separa los labios lo justo para humedecérselos con la punta de la lengua. Tengo que apretar los dientes para no estrecharla entre mis brazos y apoderarme de su boca.

De pronto, la estancia se ilumina lo justo para romper el hechizo. Escucho la voz de un hombre, un tipo muy enfadado.

 **Hombre, ¿qué diablos ocurre aquí?** ― Es Koga y sé por qué está enfadado.

No es fácil dejar de mirarla. Hay en sus ojos un anhelo tímido y renuente que me impulsa a saber hasta dónde puedo empujarla, pero no lo hago. No la presiono más. Alejo la vista de ella y giro la cabeza para observar primero a Koga y luego a las chicas que me miran babeantes. La fiesta se ha acabado.

 _¡Mierda, ahora que empezaba a ser divertido!_

Sonrío a todas aquellas caras.

 **Señoritas, les presento a Koga. Será él quien las entretenga esta noche. -** Ellas miran cómo el chico cierra la puerta y pasa junto a mí. Él estudia a la chica que sostiene mi camiseta; parece perpleja, lo que no es de extrañar en absoluto.

 **¿Cómo que será él quién nos entretenga esta noche?** ― Pregunta ella, clavando sus confundidos ojos en mí. No le respondo de inmediato; dejo que ella saque sus propias conclusiones. La veo mirar a Koga, intentando dar sentido en su mente a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 **Bien, ¿quién de todas estas hermosas mujeres es la que va a casarse?** ― Pregunta Koga. Sé en qué momento exactamente lo comprende todo. Ha vuelto a abrir mucho los ojos e, incluso con aquella luz tenue, veo que se le encienden las mejillas. Ella se vuelve hacia a mí con el ceño fruncido.

 **Si este hombre es el boy, ¿quién eres tú?**

 **Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, el dueño del club.**

.

.

 _Saludos_

 _._

 _Hasta pronto_

 _._

 _Gothika_


	3. Chapter 3

.

Kagome

.

.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirando boquiabierta al dueño del club. Lucho contra el deseo de meterme debajo de una mesa. Jamás me he sentido más avergonzada en mi vida. Escucho que las chicas rodean a Koga como gallinas cluecas, pero apenas soy consciente de ello. Cada pedazo de mi intelecto está concentrado en el hombre que tengo enfrente.

De pronto me siento irritada.

 **¿Por qué me has dejado hacer esto? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? -** Él sonríe. ¡Sonríe! ¡Maldito sea! Me pierdo por un segundo en aquella sonrisa increíble, pero al instante la humillación eclipsa por completo el encandilamiento.

 **¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, si que tú me desnudaras resultaba muy divertido?**

 **Mmm… Porque, para empezar, resulta muy poco profesional.**

 **¿Por qué lo dices? Has pedido un pase privado con un boy, ¿qué más da quién sea?**

 **No se trata de eso. Me has engañado a propósito -** Él se ríe entre dientes… de mí. ¡Maldito!

 **No recuerdo que me pidieran que enviara un boy que no mintiera, sino uno complaciente -** Aprieto los labios. Este hombre es desesperante.

Lo miro mientras cruza los brazos como si tal cosa; como si no estuviera frente a mí sin camiseta. El movimiento hace que me fije en sus pectorales, perfectamente musculados, y en el tatuaje que cubre uno de ellos. No soy capaz de ver qué representaba, pero se extiende también por el hombro izquierdo como unos dedos largos y afilados.

Él se aclara la voz, haciendo que le mire a la cara. Su sonrisa es todavía más amplia y yo frunzo el ceño con más intensidad. No puedo pensar con claridad si lo tengo delante medio desnudo. Resulta demasiado desconcertante.

 **¿No crees que deberías vestirte?**

 **Lo haría si me devolvieras la camiseta -** Bajo la mirada y clavo los ojos en el puño que apresa la prenda negra. Se la lanzo con irritación y veo cómo la atrapa en el aire.

 _¡Joder!._

Lo más extraño de todo es que, a pesar de lo enfurecida que estoy, no sé la razón de ello. Solo que es eso lo que siento.

 **Eres una mujer llena de fuego… Quizá debería haberte quitado yo la camiseta a ti en vez de tú a mí** ― Me comenta mientras se la pone.

 **¿Cuál habría sido la diferencia? -** _Además de que hubiera resultado diez veces más humillante._ Me mira sonriente. Una sonrisa sexy y arrogante que se extiende por toda su cara, y por la que no quiero verme afectada, aunque no lo puedo evitar.

 **La diferencia sería que ahora no estarías enfadada.**

Se me seca la boca cuando me imagino la escena que describe: «me quita la camiseta, sus manos sobre mi piel, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus labios tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlos…». Es suficiente para que se me pase el enfado.

Clavo los ojos en él, boquiabierta ― otra vez ― y le observo mientras se vuelve a meter la camiseta por la cinturilla. Al acabar, da un paso hacia mí. Me quedo inmóvil, viendo como su amplia sonrisa se convierte en una curva seductora que hace que mis rodillas se vuelvan de gelatina. Me siento perpleja y excitada a la vez cuando se inclina para hablarme al oído.

 **Sería mejor que cerraras los labios antes de que me sienta tentado a besarlos y darte algo que realmente te excite y te sorprenda.**

Me quedo sin respiración. Escandalizada; pero no es por su declaración, sino porque en realidad quiero que lo haga. Siento mariposas en el estómago solo de pensar en ello. Él se incorpora y me mira. No sé muy bien el porqué, pero aprieto los labios.

¡Maldicion! ¡Se ha dado cuenta! Noto cierta decepción en su expresión, algo que me complace mucho.

 **Quizá la próxima vez** ― Dice con un gruñido al tiempo que se aclara la voz. Da un paso atrás y mira hacia la izquierda ― **Señoritas…** ― Dice, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza. Ellas no le miran siquiera; están concentradas en la manera en que Koga juega con Sango, ya medio desnudo. Entonces me mira y se despide también de mí con una expresión absolutamente sureña ― **Señorita…**

Luego vuelve a inclinar la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta, abrir la puerta y salir, cerrándola desde el pasillo. Jamás me he sentido tan tentada a perseguir a alguien.

\+ + + + + + Al otro dia + + + + + +

Abro ligeramente los párpados esperando sentir como si se me clavaran unos cuchillos en la cabeza, pero los brillantes rayos de sol de septiembre que entran por la ventana no resultan tan dolorosos. Por extraño que resulte no tengo resaca, algo que agradezco con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo que sí resulta doloroso es recordar la humillación que sufrí la noche anterior, pienso mientras la imagen del guapísimo propietario del club, Sesshomaru, inunda mi mente. Ruedo sobre mí misma y entierro la cara en la almohada cuando los detalles se apoderan de mis pensamientos; la alta y corpulenta figura, la cara perfectamente esculpida, una sonrisa de infarto… _¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno está!_

Incluso ahora deseo que me hubiera besado. Es ridículo, pero eso podría haber convertido la humillación en algo menos… malo.

Me castigo a mí misma poniéndome otra vez boca arriba y clavo los ojos en el techo. Soy lo suficientemente lista como para saber cuándo tengo una debilidad. Eso y la manera en que se me acelera el pulso cuando pienso en aquellos ojos doradoss retándome a que le desnude, la forma en la que me excito cuando pienso en sus labios cerca de los míos… Sin duda es una suerte que no vaya a volver a verle. Es lo único que me falta, volver a enamorarme de un chico malo.

Como siempre que pienso en relaciones que terminan en desastre me acuerdo de Bankotsu. Este hombre me lo recuerda mucho; creído, sexy, encantador, rebelde, indomable… Un auténtico rompecorazones.

Aprieto los dientes y me levanto de la cama para ir al baño. Me obligo a dejar de pensar en Bankotsu; me niego a prestarle atención ni un solo segundo más.

Después de lavarme la cara con agua fría, comienzo a sentirme casi humana, así que me dirijo a la cocina. No presto demasiada atención a los elegantes muebles de diseño y a las obras de arte mientras atravieso la sala. Dos semanas después de que se largara mi compañera de piso, tuve que mudarme a vivir con mi prima Kikyo. Por fin sé cómo vive la mitad más privilegiada.

 _Bueno, casi…,_ pienso mientras me detengo a mirar el reloj de dos mil dólares que cuelga en la pared. Son casi las once. Me siento un poco irritada conmigo misma por haber dormido durante casi todo mi día de descanso, así que me muestro irritable y gruñona cuando entro en la cocina.

Ver a Kikyo sentada en la isleta central, con las largas piernas cruzadas mientras mira a un tipo que ocupa un taburete ante ella, no sirve precisamente para mejorar mi humor.

Clavo los ojos en la espalda, en los anchos hombros embutidos en una camiseta blanca, no alcanzo a distinguir el color de pelo ya que por un segundo considero lo que llevo puesto, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, y el aspecto que presento; despeinada, con los ojos somnolientos y el rímel quizá corrido. Me planteo regresar a mi habitación, pero la oportunidad desaparece cuando Kikyo me ve.

 **¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente!** \- Me saluda sonriente.

Al instante me pongo en guardia. Para empezar, Kikyo jamás ha sido amable conmigo. Nunca. Es lo que llamo la mujer perfecta: mimada, esnob y sarcástica. Si hubiera tenido otra opción para tener un techo sobre mi cabeza, la hubiera elegido.

No es que no le esté agradecida, lo estoy, y de hecho le muestro parte de esa gratitud pagándole una parte del alquiler ― aunque ella no es quien lo paga, sino su padre ―, y conteniéndome para no estrangularla mientras duerme. Creo que ese es un buen detalle por mi parte.

 **¿Buenos días?** ― Respondo con la voz ronca e insegura.

Los anchos hombros que hay ante Kikyo se mueven y la cabeza de pelo claro que apenas puedo distinguir se vuelve hacia mí. Unos pecaminosos ojos de color dorado me dejan clavada en el sitio y me hacen contener la respiración. Es Sesshomaru. El propietario del club en el que hemos estado la noche anterior.

Le miro boquiabierta mientras me da un vuelco el corazón. Me siento sorprendida y avergonzada, pero por encima de todo pienso que todavía es más guapo a la luz del día. No me queda más remedio que reconocer que la reacción que tuve ante él no fue producto del alcohol que bebí ni de haberle quitado la camiseta. Es evidente que no tiene nada que ver con ello.

 **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** ― Pregunto jadeante.

 **¿Perdón?** ― Me responde con el ceño fruncido.

Veo que él mira a Kikyo antes de volver los ojos hacia mí.

 **Espera, espera** ― Me dice Kikyo en un tono frío que ha perdido por completo la calidez anterior―. **Inuyasha, ¿la conoces?**

 _¿Inuyasha? ¿Era el novio de Kikyo?_ No sé qué decir. Mi obnubilada mente tiene muchas dificultades para encajar las piezas del acertijo.

 **No, que yo sepa** ― Responde aquel hombre con una mirada inexpresiva.

Una vez que me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre, la confusión y la vergüenza dan paso a la cólera y la indignación. Si hay algo que odie más que a un tramposo, es a un mentiroso. La gente que miente me irrita y me pone furiosa.

Sin embargo, recurro a la razón y contengo mi temperamento. Lo cierto es que solo necesito un pequeño esfuerzo para mantener la calma, producto de llevar toda la vida tragándome las emociones.

 **Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Sueles olvidar de una manera tan conveniente a las mujeres que te dejan medio desnudo?**

Noto que en sus ojos aparece un brillo de diversión. ¿Está riéndose de mí?

 **Créeme, creo que me acordaría de eso.**

Kikyo salta de la isleta y adopta una pose beligerante, con las manos en las caderas y los brazos en jarras.

 **¿De qué demonios hablas?**

Jamás me ha gustado provocar problemas en una pareja; lo que cada cual hace y dice a su novio es asunto suyo, pero en esta ocasión es diferente. No sé muy bien por qué, pero lo es.

 _Quizá porque ella es mi prima._

Aunque entre Kikyo y yo no existe demasiado aprecio… Lo que hace que otro pensamiento flote en mi mente, uno que dice que estoy molesta por haber sido tan fácilmente olvidada por el tipo en el que he pensado en cuanto me he despertado, aunque lo desecho con determinación tildándolo de ridículo antes de seguir adelante. Lo primero que hago es dirigirme a Kikyo.

 **Bueno, tu Inuyasha apareció ayer en la despedida de soltera de Sango y fingió ser el dueño de un club llamado Sesshomaru's.** ― Después miro al impostor y, por mucho que lo intento, no puedo contener la ironía―. **Y tú, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Por favor… ¿Es que piensas ,qué tengo cuatro años?**

Espero que Kikyo se enfade lo suficiente como para conseguir que ese tipejo se arrepienta de haber montado aquel numerito. Aunque también podría intentar escaquearse y mentir, negando lo que ha hecho. Pero no ocurre nada de eso. Los dos empiezan a reírse.

Que les mire confundida solo intensifica su diversión, lo que hace que me enfade en consecuencia.

Es él quien toma la palabra.

 **Imagino que Kikyo no ha llegado a mencionarte en ningún momento que tengo un hermano gemelo, ¿verdad?.**

.

.

Saludos especiales a Faby Sama ;3

.

Hasta pronto

.

Gothika


	4. Chapter 4

.

Inuyasha

.

.

Me quedo observando todas las emociones que atraviesan la hermosa cara de esta chica: confusión, cólera, indignación, placer… confusión otra vez. Por fin, su expresión es de completa incredulidad.

 **Estás de broma.**

 **No, no lo estoy. ¿Quién iba a inventarse una historia así?**

Ella sigue mirándome con perplejidad.

 **Así que te llamas Inuyasha.**

Asiento con la cabeza.

 **Sí.**

 **Y tienes un hermano gemelo que se llama Sesshomaru.**

 **Exacto.**

 **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.**

Me encojo de hombros.

 **Y Sesshomaru es el dueño del club Dual.**

 **En efecto.**

 **Así que tú eres el abogado.**

 **Bueno, no literalmente. Todavía no, pero sí.**

 **Y no estan tomándome el pelo.**

Me rio.

 **No, no estamos tomándote el pelo.**

La veo mordisquearse el interior del labio como si estuviera pensándose si debería creernos o no. Dudo que tenga idea de lo sexy y adorable que resulta. Cuando lo ha asimilado bien, respira profundamente.

 **¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?**

Yo sonrío de oreja a oreja.

 **Claro.**

En sus labios aparece al instante una brillante sonrisa y me tiende la mano.

 **Tú debes ser Inuyasha, el novio de Kikyo. Yo soy Kagome, su prima medio tonta.**

Mi sonrisa se agranda.

 **Me alegro de conocerte, Kagome, la prima medio tonta.**

 _Dudo que tengas un solo pelo de tonta._

Ella asiente con la cabeza como si estuviera satisfecha de sí misma y se dirige a la cafetera. Apenas puedo quitarle la vista de encima; tengo que obligarme a mirar a la hermosa mujer que tengo enfrente. Siempre he considerado a Kikyo una mujer elegante y escultural, pero esta mañana hubiera preferido que fuera una azabache pizpireta, somnolienta y apasionada.

 _¡Joder! ¡Esto no está bien!._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos especiales a Faby Sama, gracias nena :3_

 _._

 _Y a todos los que leen._

.

Hasta pronto

.

Gothika


	5. Chapter 5

.

Kagome

.

.

 **¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No lo estás diciendo en serio!** ― Farfulla Sango con la boca llena de pastel nupcial.

Me entra la risa al ver que se le escapan las migas entre los labios. Venir con ella a una degustación de pasteles de boda ha sido una idea muy divertida, casi tanto como la despedida de soltera.

 **Me gustaría que fuera una broma, pero no lo es. ¡Te juro que fue horrible!** ― Noto que me sonrojo solo con recordar lo que ha pasado con Inuyasha.

 **Bueno, al menos era el hermano y no el tipo al que prácticamente violaste.**

Le doy un golpe suave en el brazo.

 **¡Yo no le violé!**

 **No, pero lo pensaste.**

 **En serio, no…**

 **¡Ni se te ocurra mentirme! Te conozco demasiado bien. Este tipo tiene ese aire de chico malo que te fascina. De hecho, me sorprendió que no te le tiraras encima y le rodearas con los brazos, le besaras y todo lo demás.**

 **¡Por Dios, Sango! Estás haciéndome parecer una especie de fulana.**

 **¿De fulana? ¿Tú crees?** ― Mi amiga me mira con escepticismo.

Las dos soltamos una risita tonta, aunque la mía acaba convirtiéndose en una carcajada cuando veo que la capa roja de azúcar se le ha pegado a los dientes.

 **Cállate. Esa es una de las palabras favoritas de Naomi** ― explico, refiriéndome a mi madre. Ella era una señorita estirada y correcta y palabras como «puta» o «zorra» no formaban parte de su vocabulario. Sin embargo, otras como «divorcio» o «abandono» sí lo hacían.

 **Ni siquiera vamos a hablar de ella. ¡Menuda zorra!**

 **¿Sabes? Es espeluznante que me lo digas ahora, tienes los colmillos manchados como si acabaras de comerte el hígado de alguien.** ― La coloración roja de la cobertura de la tarta hace que parezca que sus dientes chorrean sangre.

 **Bueno, lo hice. Resultó una experiencia muy agradable acompañada de Chianti y judías** ― me responde con su mejor imitación de Hannibal, para terminar con un extraño siseo.

Las dos volvemos a reírnos, ganándonos una mirada desaprobadora de la encargada de la elegante confitería.

 **Será mejor que te calles. Estoy segura de que da mala suerte que te echen de la pastelería un mes antes de la boda.**

Sango brinda una tímida sonrisa a la encargada y me habla sin apenas mover los labios.

 **Si tuvieras a mano un trozo de carbón, podríamos inmovilizarla, metérselo por el culo y venir dentro de unos días a recoger un diamante enorme.**

 **Pues yo estoy segura de que lleva algo más de tiempo que el carbón se convierta en diamante, Sango.**

 **No, en ese culo tan apretado no -** Miro de reojo a la severa mujer y cambio de idea.

 **Es posible que tengas razón.**

 **Bien, ahora que tenemos el cerebro bien nutrido por el azúcar que recorre nuestra sangre, tenemos que aprovechar para trazar un buen plan que permita que conquistes a Inuyasha ante las narices de Kikyo. Te aseguro que ver la cara que se le quedaría a la estirada de tu prima sería el mejor regalo de bodas que podrías hacerme.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No pienso conquistarle!**

 **¿Por qué no? Me parece que es justo el hombre ideal para ti.**

 **Lo sé.** ― Y es cierto. Emito un suspiro.

Inuyasha es guapísimo, encantador, inteligente, un hombre de éxito responsable, con los pies en la tierra… Todo lo que mi madre me ha grabado a fuego en la cabeza desde que era pequeña; todo lo que mi padre no era. Y no es un mal tipo, que es lo mejor que puedo decir de él.

Es posible que no esté de acuerdo con mi madre sobre muchas cosas, pero sé que tiene razón con respecto al tipo de hombre que debo buscar; me lo ha demostrado a lo largo de su vida en muchas ocasiones. Quizá alguien como Inuyasha pueda ayudar a que mi corazón se convenza también de ello, hasta ahora parezco tener inclinación a colgarme siempre por los perdedores.

 **Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? Ve por él.**

 **No es tan sencillo. Para empezar, no soy esa clase de gente.**

Sango deja caer el tenedor en el plato y me lanza una mirada furiosa.

 **¿A qué clase de gente te refieres exactamente? ¿A la clase de gente que sabe lo que quiere y va por ello? ¿A la clase de gente que vive la vida a fondo? ¿A la que lo arriesga todo para encontrar la felicidad? ¡Oh, claro que no! No eres de esa clase de gente. Eres una mártir. Ves la vida desde la barrera porque no quieres arriesgarte a nada.**

 **Querer tener un título universitario para poder echar una mano a mi padre no me convierte en una mártir.**

 **No, pero renunciar a todos los demás aspectos de tu vida para poder volver a tu lugar de origen sí que lo hace.**

 **A él ya le ha abandonado una mujer, me niego a hacer lo mismo.** No puedo evitar el tono seco de mi voz. Estoy furiosa.

 **Vivir la vida plenamente no significa que lo vayas a abandonar, Kag.**

 **Eso es justo lo que le dijo ella.** Ante esto, Sango permanece callada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Apuntarme a las clases de contabilidad básica durante los primeros años de universidad fue un acierto por mi parte, pero incluso disfrutando de un horario sin agobios, todavía estoy cansada. Hoy es viernes por la noche y el fin de semana acaba de empezar. _Y ya es horrible._

Me gustaría pensar que se trata solo de miedo a volver a casa para trabajar durante todo el fin de semana, pero sé que se trata de algo más. Todo esto es por culpa de aquella conversación estúpida que tuve con Sango el día que fuimos a la degustación de pasteles de boda.

«Me parece que es justo el hombre ideal para ti». Suspiro. Eso es cada vez más evidente.

Inuyasha ha venido a ver a Kikyo todas las noches de la semana. Le he oído hablar, le he visto reírse y he observado cómo actúa. Y cada día lamento más no ser la clase de gente que va por lo que quiere sin importar nada más. Pero no lo soy. Kikyo es así, y también mi madre.

 _Si alguna vez decido convertirme en una ladrona, Inuyasha será mi primer objetivo._

Escucho su voz profunda mientras habla con Kikyo, al parecer tienen planes para esta noche. Su vida social me parecen cuentos de hadas. Por desgracia, mi vida no se parece nada a un relato para niñitas.

Con un firme tirón que me hace saltar las lágrimas, me aseguro la coleta. Me miro al espejo. El uniforme de Kikyo es un traje chaqueta de Jimmy Choo que cuesta más de mil dólares; el mío es un pantalón y una camiseta negra que dice «Tómate una más en Suikotsu's». Una chica como yo jamás tendrá una vida así.

Me alegro cuando escucho que se cierra la puerta, al menos ahora no tengo que pasar ante ellos cuando salga. Va a ser un fin de semana de mierda y solo acaba de empezar. Verlos babear el uno por el otro es lo último que necesito.

Les doy de ventaja un par de minutos antes de coger el bolso y las llaves. Me pongo la bolsa de viaje al hombro y me dirijo a la puerta mientras pienso para mis adentros que debería haber ido al baño antes de salir, cuando levanto la vista y veo a Inuyasha sentado en un elegante coche negro hablando por teléfono.

Eso hace que no me fije en donde piso y que me olvide de que la acera se acaba, por lo que tropiezo y me caigo. Seguramente no hubiera perdido el equilibrio si no hubiera ido cargada con la bolsa de viaje, pero pesa tanto que no puedo mantenerme en pie.

Caigo sentada sobre la carretera. En mi mente me imagino como una rueda girando alocadamente, en una película muda, agitando brazos y piernas de manera violenta. Sí, vuelvo a quedar en ridículo. Sí, otra vez delante de Inuyasha.

 _¿Es que no acabará nunca esta humillación?._

En cuanto pienso eso quiero levantarme lo más rápidamente posible. Antes de conseguir liberarme de la correa de la bolsa, noto unas manos fuertes en los brazos que me ayudan a ponerme de pie.

Me encuentro cara a cara con Inuyasha. Sus ojos dorados muestran una profunda preocupación y su aroma algo almizclado, a colonia cara, me envuelve. Es atractivo y sexy.

 **¿Te encuentras bien?**

Me siento algo aturdida.

 **Me alegro de no haberme hecho pis encima** ― Farfullo. Veo que me mira boquiabierto y noto que me arden las mejillas. _¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿He dicho eso de verdad?._

De pronto se ríe. Su perfecta boca se estira en una sonrisa, mostrándome unos dientes igual de perfectos. Sus hermosos rasgos se convierten en algo demasiado impresionante. Y el sonido de su risa hace que se me erice la piel.

Sé que estoy mirándole fijamente, pero no soy capaz de apartar los ojos de aquellos labios que tan cerca están de los míos. Se parece muchísimo a su hermano; igual de delicioso y de prohibido. Y a pesar de todas las razones en contra, quiero que me bese.

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

 **Yo también** ― Me dice. No sé de qué me habla.

 **¿Cómo?** ― Pregunto, deslumbrada y confundida.

 **Que yo también** ― Repite.

 **Tú también, ¿qué?**

 **También me alegro de que no te hayas hecho pis encima.**

 _¡Oh, no, eso!._

Al parecer, la regla fundamental del universo es que parezca medio tonta cada vez que es posible delante de ese tipo. ¡Y también delante de su hermano! Me alejo de él para ser capaz de pensar, sonrío con timidez y meneo la cabeza.

 **¡Oh, Dios! Lamento haber dicho eso. Es que… justo estaba pensando que debería haber ido al baño antes de salir. Hoy he bebido un montón de agua. -** Suelto una risita tonta mientras él sigue mirándome divertido. ¡Es una sensación horrible!

 **¿Adónde vas?**

 **A trabajar.**

 **Ah, ¿y dónde es?** ― Me pregunta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos como si tuviera intención de mantener una larga conversación.

 **Eh… En el bar deportivo de Suikotsu. En Salt Springs.**

 **¿En Salt Springs?** ― Lo veo fruncir el ceño ― **Pero eso está a una hora de aquí.**

 **Sí, por lo que es necesario que me ponga en marcha ya.**

Lo que es de verdad necesario es que me aleje de él antes de que se me ocurra hacer algo realmente humillante, como alargar el brazo y tocar los musculosos pectorales que se dibujan debajo de la camisa.

 **De acuerdo. Ten cuidado en la carretera. -** Con una inclinación de cabeza y una educada sonrisa, se da la vuelta y regresa a su coche, que ronronea a unos metros.

Yo corro alocadamente hacia mi Honda Civic. Jamás me había parecido tan acogedor. Más bien una vía de escape. Me monto de un salto y cierro la puerta de golpe, suspirando de alivio. Pero entonces, para mi absoluto desazón, giro la llave y solo sale un quejido ahogado. El motor no arranca.

Miro el indicador del depósito de gasolina. Está por la mitad, no está vacío. Observo las luces del salpicadero; brillantes y amables. La batería sigue funcionando. Una vez comprobado eso, ya no sé por dónde seguir.

Me quedo sentada, impotente, detrás del volante, preguntándome qué demonios puedo hacer, cuando veo que Inuyasha se cruza por delante de mi coche y se acerca a la ventanilla. La bajo. Intento sonreír pero solo quiero llorar.

 **¿El coche no arranca?** ― Me pregunta.

 **No.**

 **¿Cuál es el problema?**

 **Ni idea. Soy una chica, así que me desconozco todo lo que huela a mecánica.**

Se ríe entre dientes.

 **Imagino que te limitas a echar gasolina, cambiar el aceite y poco más, ¿no?**

 **En efecto.**

 **Déjame echar un vistazo. ¿Me abres el capó?** ― Me pregunta al tiempo que se remanga la camisa.

 _¡Santo Dios! Hasta sus antebrazos son increíbles._

Bajo la mirada y giro la cabeza a la izquierda. Veo el pequeño símbolo para el capó. Agradezco tener al menos la capacidad de saber cómo abrirlo. Tiro de la palanca.

No sé si debo salir o quedarme dentro. Mi instinto de conservación me dice que no me mueva, que permanezca en el interior del coche, lejos de Inuyasha… Eso reducirá de manera drástica la posibilidad de que haga o diga alguna estupidez. Y eso es bueno.

A través de la rendija que queda por debajo del capó, veo a Inuyasha trasteando en el motor, tirando de los manguitos, ajustando alambres y apretando algunas tuercas. Luego se sacude las manos y cierra el capó. Vuelve a acercarse a la ventanilla.

 **No veo nada, pero no soy mecánico. Me da la impresión de que este coche no se va a mover durante un buen rato. ¿Quieres que llame a una grúa?**

No puedo reprimir un suspiro de frustración.

 **No, no es necesario. Yo misma llamaré después de que avise en el trabajo de que no puedo ir.**

 **¿Estás segura?**

Esbozo la sonrisa más brillante que puedo conseguir y que, estoy segura, no será demasiado brillante.

 **Sí, segura. Muchas gracias.**

 **¿Quieres que espere contigo?**

Suelto una carcajada amarga.

 **Si no te importa, prefiero que me echen la bronca en privado.**

Frunce el ceño.

 **¿Vas a tener problemas?**

Hago un gesto despectivo con la mano.

 **Oh, no más de los habituales.**

Él asiente con la cabeza y comienza a alejarse, pero se detiene a unos pasos. Le veo mirar el reloj y luego clavar la vista en el infinito, como si estuviera pensando. Es evidente que tiene alguna idea en la cabeza.

 **¿Por qué no me permites llevarte al trabajo?**

 **¡Ni hablar! Has hecho planes con Kikyo y Salt Springs queda demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos de todo.**

 **Solo hemos quedado con algunos compañeros de trabajo. Puedo llegar un poco más tarde. No pasa nada.**

 **Bueno, no es necesario. Ya me las arreglaré. Te lo agradezco, pero no te preocupes.**

 **¿Que no me preocupe?** ― Responde con los ojos brillantes ―. **¿Y si insisto?**

 **Puedes insistir todo lo que quieras, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma.**

Inuyasha entorna los ojos y curva los labios levemente. Se vuelve a acercar muy despacio a la ventanilla y se inclina, apoyando los antebrazos en el borde. Su cara queda apenas a unos centímetros de la mía.

 **Siempre podría obligarte a cambiarla.**

La manera en que lo dice es ominosa, provocadora y muy calmada. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo que me gustaría que me obligara a hacer. Hay una frase muy desagradable para cuando un hombre obliga a una mujer a acostarse con él. ¿Cómo es? «No se puede violar a una mujer dispuesta». Y yo lo estaría. ¡Oh, muy dispuesta! Se me seca la boca y la lengua se me pega al paladar. Solo puedo negar con la cabeza.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, Inuyasha mete la mano en el coche y me roba las llaves. Su sonrisa es relamida cuando se endereza y rodea el coche hasta la puerta del copiloto. Abre la puerta, coge mi bolsa de viaje y mi bolso del asiento.

 **Vas a venir conmigo o no te quedará más remedio que pasar la noche en el** **coche** ― Dice antes de cerrar la puerta ―. **Tú eliges.**

Después se da la vuelta como si tal cosa, llevándose mis pertenencias a su coche y depositándolas en el asiento trasero. Se apoya en la puerta del conductor mientras cruza los brazos para observarme. El reto es evidente.

Soy lo suficientemente terca para encontrar la manera de librarme de él si no quisiera que me llevara. Pero ese es el problema; quiero ir con él. Y pensar en pasar más tiempo juntos sin Kikyo presente me parece una idea fantástica. Tampoco es que tenga planes para robarle el novio, ¿verdad? Ni que pudiera hacerlo… Kikyo es odiosa, una zorra llorona, pero aun así es muy guapa, rica y con buenas relaciones en el mundo legal de Atlanta.

Y yo no. Yo solo soy la hija de un granjero que estudia empresariales y trabaja en un bar. Conquistar a Inuyasha está fuera de mi alcance, aunque fuera de esa clase de gente. Por fortuna, eso consigue que subirme a su coche resulte todavía más inofensivo.

Después de subir la ventanilla, salgo de mi coche y bajo el seguro de la puerta antes de caminar hasta el lujoso y frío BMW de Inuyasha. No hago ninguna referencia a la sonrisita de satisfacción que luce cuando se sienta detrás el volante; prefiero que piense que ha ganado.

 **Dime, ¿ceder ha sido tan difícil?**

Intento brindarle una sonrisa ligera y paciente, conteniendo mi carácter.

 **Pues lo cierto es que no. Eres un buen negociador.**

 **Eso me han dicho.**

 **Estoy segura de ello** ― Mascullo en voz muy baja. Pero él gira la cabeza hacia mí, obligándome a sonreír con inocencia.

 **¿Qué?** \- Parece mosqueado. - **Me ha parecido que decías algo.**

 **No, no he dicho nada. -** Mi sonrisa desaparece en el momento en que pone el coche en marcha.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales a todos los que leen_ _;3_

.

Hasta pronto

.

Gothika


	6. Chapter 6

.

Inuyasha

.

.

Observo a Kagome por el rabillo del ojo mientras conduzco el coche hacia la interestatal. Sé que estoy buscándome un lío al hacer todo esto para pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. No es que no estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a otra mujer en una situación similar, pero ¿llegaría a tales extremos? Seguramente no. ¿Insistiría si me rechazara? No, sin duda no lo haría.

«Deberías de haber esperado con ella hasta que llegara la grúa y luego haberte largado».

No tengo respuesta para eso, simplemente ella es especial; tiene algo.

Es guapísima, de eso no cabe duda, pero tampoco es que sea mi tipo. Es opuesta a Kikyo en todo, tanto física como mentalmente. Y si bien Kikyo se adapta a mi vida a la perfección, no me siento tan atraído por ella como por Kagome.

Y eso no es bueno.

Y lo sé de sobra.

Aún así, aquí estoy, atravesando medio Estado para llevarla al trabajo mientras mi novia me espera.

 _¡Oh, joder! ¡Kikyo!._

Acelero para tomar el carril de incorporación a la autopista y miro a Kagome.

 **¿Te importa si aviso a Kikyo de que me voy a retrasar un poco?**

Ella sonríe y menea la cabeza.

Presiono algunos botones del ordenador de a bordo y desconecto el Bluetooth. No quiero que Kagome escuche la conversación.

 **¿Dónde estás?** ― Me pregunta Kikyo en cuanto responde a la llamada.

 **A Kagome se le estropeó el coche y no arranca. Estoy llevándola al trabajo, luego voy para allá.**

 **¿Kagome, mi prima? ¿Esa Kagome?**

 **Claro. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?**

 **¿Y vas a llevarla al trabajo? ¿A Salt Springs?**

 **Sí.**

Solo me responde el silencio. Sé muy bien cómo es Kikyo con los demás y soy absolutamente consciente de que está conteniendo las palabras y la rabieta porque soy yo. Se le da muy bien mantener una fachada. Sabe que nuestra relación acabaría al instante si no lo hiciera. Esa es la razón por la que ella no habla hasta que tiene la voz controlada por completo.

 **Es muy amable de tu parte hacer eso por ella. No me lo esperaba, la verdad. Kagome es mi prima, pero jamás te hubiera pedido que te molestaras de esta manera.**

 **Ya lo sé. Pero no me importa hacerlo, de verdad.**

Otra pausa.

 **Bueno, imagino que nos veremos dentro de un par de horas.**

 **Hasta entonces.**

Cuando dejo el teléfono en la guantera noto que Kagome me observa.

 **¿Pasa algo?**

 **Yo estaba preguntándome lo mismo. ¿Se ha enfadado?** ― Me responde ella.

 **No. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse?**

 **¿Es que no la conoces bien?**

No puedo evitar reírme.

 **No es tan mala, no le ha parecido mal.**

 **Mmm…**

 **Es evidente que no existe un gran cariño entre ustedes dos. ¿Por qué estás viviendo con ella**? ― Pregunto, mirándola de soslayo.

Noto que frunce el ceño.

 **Parezco una ingrata, ¿verdad? Y además, Kikyo es tu novia. ¡Lo siento!**

 _¡Joder! He conseguido que se sienta culpable._

 **Por favor, no hay nada que lamentar. No ha sido mi intención que te sientas mal. Solo siento curiosidad por cómo haban llegado a esta situación.**

 **¿Kikyo no te lo ha contado?**

 **No. No ha hablado demasiado al respecto.**

 **Ya me figuro…** ― Murmura. Hago como que no la oigo, pero me dan ganas de sonreír―. **Bueno, durante los últimos dos años compartí piso con una chica, pero ahora se ha ido a Colorado con su novio sin avisarme. Justo coincidió con el momento de renovar el contrato de arrendamiento y no tenía dinero para alquilar el apartamento yo sola, así que tuve que buscarme la vida. Mi mejor amiga me ofreció su sofá mientras encontraba algo mejor, pero se casa el mes que viene y no me parecía apropiado. Había pensado irme a una residencia universitaria, sin embargo el padre de Kikyo me ofreció que me quedara con ella. No pago tanto por la comida y el alojamiento como haría en una residencia, lo que me viene muy bien, puesto que no nado en la abundancia precisamente, y eso que Suikotsu no paga mal a los barmans. ―** Me mira y muevo la cabeza asintiendo **―. Aunque no lo parezca por mis palabras, estoy muy agradecida a Kikyo. Solo he tenido una semana difícil.**

 **¿Trabajas como barman?**

 **Sí.**

 **¿Puedo preguntarte por qué trabajas en un bar a una hora de camino, cuando estoy seguro de que hay más de una docena de bares en la ciudad que te contratarían con los ojos cerrados?**

 **Suikotsu me paga más que en cualquier otro local donde he preguntado. Sus chicas trabajan por turnos y suelen librar los fines de semana, así que me paga más por sustituirlas desde la noche del viernes hasta el domingo. Llevo dos años trabajando allí y lo conozco de toda la vida. Sabe que no le fallaré.**

 **Entonces imagino que es un acierto que hayas dado el brazo a torcer y dejaras que te llevara.**

Ella me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es una sonrisa preciosa y sexy que hace que quiera besarla.

Y eso no es bueno.

 **Imagino que sí, te debo una.**

 **Tarde o temprano se me ocurrirá la mejor manera de que me la pagues.**

 _Hombre, ¿encima estás coqueteando?._

Incluso a mí me parece un comentario sugerente. Lo más irónico es que quiero que suene así. Se me ocurren al menos una docena de cosas que me encantaría que ella hiciera por mí. O a mí. O yo a ella.

La sonrisa de Kagome se hace todavía más amplia.

 **Pues ya me lo dirás cuando se te ocurra.**

 _¡Genial! ¡Ella también coquetea conmigo!._

Debería importarme que lo haga, pero no es así. Para nada.

Lo que sí necesito es cambiar de tema.

 **No sé cuánto paga mi hermano, pero te aseguro que sus sueldos son muy competitivos. ¿Quieres que hable con Sesshomaru sobre ti? Es posible que **tenga una vacante.****

 **¡No!** ― Me responde con una mirada de pánico.

 **De acuerdo…** ― Respondo un poco sorprendido por su reacción.

 **¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

Ella suspira y se apoya en el reposacabezas antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **Es una historia muy larga y humillante.**

 **¿Tiene algo que ver con que le quitaste la camiseta?**

Mueve la cabeza de golpe y me mira con las pupilas dilatadas.

 **¿Te ha contado algo?**

 **No, fuiste tú la que lo mencionó la mañana que te conocí. ¿No lo recuerdas?**

Noto que se tranquiliza.

 **Ah, es cierto.**

 **¿Renunciarías a un trabajo más cercano y mejor pagado solo por un incidente de ese tipo?**

 **Bueno, lo de mejor pagado está por ver. Tú no sabes lo que paga.**

 **Casi puedo garantizarte que sería suficiente. El club de mi hermano va muy bien.**

 **Mmm…** ―responde ella sin comprometerse.

 **Por lo menos deberías pensártelo… a menos que quieras que te obligue a hacerlo. Podría llevarte allí y listo, ¿sabes?**

Kagome me mira y sonríe. Me dan ganas de detener el coche en el arcén y sentármela en el regazo.

 **Pensándolo bien, quizá sería mejor que te obligara a hacerlo.**

 _Pero, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo, hombre?._

Ella vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el asiento y la gira para mirarme.

 **¿Estás ligando conmigo?**

Yo me encojo de hombros. Esta chica es muy directa y eso me gusta.

 **¿Te importaría si fuera así?**

 **Ya sabes que Kikyo es mi prima.**

 **Pero no la soportas.**

 **Eso no importa. No soy de esa clase de chicas.**

La miro y no lo dudo ni un segundo. Es posible que Kagome considere a Kikyo una zorra fría y sin corazón, pero jamás hará nada a propósito para hacerle daño.

 **Aunque no me creas, sé que no lo eres. No suelo equivocarme cuando juzgo el carácter de las personas, y no me cabe ninguna duda de que no eres de esa clase de chicas.**

La veo fruncir el ceño.

 **Entonces, ¿por qué coqueteas conmigo?**

Lo pregunta en serio. No sonríe ni se muestra provocativa, pero tampoco me juzga. Solo siente curiosidad.

Me siento fascinado y, por una vez, soy completamente sincero con ella.

 **Parece que no puedo evitarlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saludos especiales a los que leen, muchas gracias._

 ** **.****

Gothika


	7. Chapter 7

.

Kagome

.

.

 _¿Cómo he dejado que me convencieran para esto?_

Estoy parada frente a la puerta del Dual. Miro el letrero durante muchísimo tiempo. No me queda más remedio que sonreír. Dual. Doble. Gemelos. Parece que Sesshomaru es atrevido en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y muy listo.

 _¡Maldición!._

Es de día y el aparcamiento está vacío. Tengo serias reservas sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Inuyasha ha insistido hasta la saciedad en que le permita que me busque trabajo en el club de su hermano; ha estado dándome la lata con ello desde el domingo por la noche, cuando mi padre me llevó de vuelta al apartamento.

No obstante, tengo la impresión de que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no se llevan del todo bien. Inuyasha se ofreció a traerme y presentarme de manera oficial a su hermano, pero siendo tan terca como soy, al principio me negué en redondo a considerar la posibilidad de cambiar de trabajo. Sin embargo, ahora que se acerca el fin de semana y me da pereza regresar a Salt Springs para trabajar en Suikotsu's, veo con otros ojos la oportunidad de conseguir un empleo en el club de Sesshomaru.

Por desgracia, Inuyasha ha tenido que ausentarse de la ciudad otra vez. Por eso estoy aquí y no me queda otro remedio que entrar sola. Tengo muchas dudas al respecto porque soy consciente de que la razón por la que no quiero tener que irme al pueblo los fines de semana es para disfrutar durante más tiempo de la compañía de Inuyasha; un tipo que está fuera de mi alcance.

 _Mira quién fue a hablar de coquetear con el desastre. ¡Tonta, más que tonta!._

Suspiro y cambio el peso de pie mientras debato conmigo misma qué hacer. Giro la cabeza para lanzar a mi coche una mirada anhelante, el mismo coche que Inuyasha se ocupó de que estuviera reparado antes de que regresara el domingo, avisando a un mecánico por su cuenta. Al final resultó algo tan sencillo como una bujía estropeada, creo recordar que me dijo, pero la cuestión es que lo arregló.

Emito un suspiro.

La posibilidad de ver más tiempo a Inuyasha, de que se pase por allí por casualidad para enterarse de qué tal me va, me impulsa hacia la puerta.

La abro y accedo al oscuro interior. Incluso a mediodía es muy poca la luz solar que entra por las pequeñas y estrechas ventanas.

El club se ve muy diferente sin las luces encendidas y la gente apretujándose entre las paredes. Las mesas están limpias y vacías, el suelo negro tan brillante que parece haber sido encerado. En el ambiente flota música instrumental, que sale suave de los altavoces, y la única iluminación en toda la estancia proviene de las vitrinas iluminadas para las botellas de licor que hay detrás de la barra.

Inuyasha me aseguró que su hermano estaría allí durante todo el día, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que quizá debería haber concertado una cita con él. No sé por dónde empezar a buscarle.

Mis sandalias repican contra mis talones mientras recorro la estancia. Me dirijo a la barra y me siento en un taburete con la esperanza de que Sesshomaru aparezca. Tiene que estar allí, dado que la puerta está abierta.

Casi me muerdo la lengua cuando él aparece de pronto detrás de la barra.

 **Tú debes de ser Olivia.**

 **¡Joder!** ― exclamo, llevándome la mano al pecho como si así pudiera sosegar el frenético ritmo de mi corazón.

Él se ríe.

 **Con semejante lenguaje encajarás muy bien aquí.**

Si no estuviera tan sorprendida seguramente me tomaría muy mal ese comentario, pero me limito a sonreír.

 **Parece que tienes la facultad de sacar lo peor de mí. ¿Qué más puedo decir?**

Sesshomaru lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas que deja a la vista sus musculosos brazos y parte del interesante tatuaje que le cubre el pectoral izquierdo. Intento no pensar en lo atractivo que resulta, pero la palabra resuena en mi mente.

 _¡Diablos!._

Lo veo apoyar los codos en la barra para inclinarse más cerca de mí.

 **Eso es porque todavía no me has dado la oportunidad de sacar lo mejor de ti.**

Su voz es profunda y calmada. Tiene una ceja arqueada de la misma manera sugerente que la noche que lo conocí. Noto que se me acelera el pulso.

 _¡Santo Dios! Todavía está más bueno de lo que recordaba._

De alguna manera me había logrado convencer de que él no era tan guapo como Inuyasha. Él es el chico malo y eso lo convierte en el menos atractivo de los dos. ¡Santo Dios, qué equivocación!

Intento aclararme la mente a ver si en esta ocasión causo mejor impresión. Sé que solo dispondré de una oportunidad.

Sonrío educadamente antes de responder.

 **Bueno, eso no será un problema si trabajo para ti, ¿verdad?**

Él se endereza y me sonríe de medio lado.

 **¿Ya me estás amenazando de acoso sexual?**

 **¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo quería decir que… que…** ― En mi cabeza resuena el sonido de un avión cayendo del cielo a velocidad supersónica antes de hacerse pedazos contra la ladera de una montaña con una fortísima explosión.

 _¡Cállate, Kagome! ¡Por favor, cállate!._

 **Venga, sigue. Esto está poniéndose muy interesante.**

Respiro hondo, sintiéndome a la vez aliviada y un poco irritada.

 _¡Está tomándome el pelo!._

 **¿Siempre eres tan malo?**

 **¿Malo yo?** ― me pregunta con expresión inocente ―. **No, qué va…**

Con una amplia sonrisa, pone las manos en la barra y se impulsa para pasar las piernas por encima y caer de un salto a mi derecha. Yo me limito a apretar los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que la imagen de los potentes músculos de sus brazos no se quede grabada a fuego en mi mente, pero creo que los he cerrado demasiado tarde, porque sus bíceps es lo único que puedo ver tras mis párpados cerrados.

 _¡Maldito sea!._

 **Inuyasha me ha dicho que eres barman.**

Abro los ojos. Él está mirándome fijamente, tan cerca que puedo ver la línea difusa que separa las pupilas de sus iris. ¡Tiene unos ojos increíbles!

Noto que mueve las cejas, como apremiándome a responderle.

 **¿Perdón?** ― pregunto, despistada.

 **Nada. No creo que importe. Si te muestras así de sexy todo el rato, a nadie le importará lo rápido que prepares los combinados.**

Me sonrojo levemente al escucharle. Sus palabras no deberían complacerme tanto, pero lo hacen. Y mucho.

 **Eso no será un problema.**

 **¿El qué? ¿Ser tan sexy durante todo el rato? Por supuesto que no lo será.**

 **No me refería a eso. He servido combinados en uno de los bares deportivos más frecuentados de Salt Springs durante los dos últimos años. Puedo ocuparme de la barra del tuyo sin problemas.**

Él cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y me brinda una sonrisa burlona.

 **¿Lo crees de verdad?**

Me pongo rígida.

 **Estoy segura.**

 **La gente que acude aquí demanda tanto diversión como bebidas bien preparadas, así que plantéate si puedes ocuparte de las dos cosas, ¿vale?**

Aunque para mis adentros estoy pensando que ni siquiera sé lo que quiere decir, le respondo en el acto.

 **No será un problema.**

 **Entonces, no te importará hacerme una… demostración, ¿verdad?**

La pausa que hace antes de decir «demostración» provoca que me baje un escalofrío por la espalda. Carraspeo para aclararme la voz antes de responder.

 **¿Una demostración? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?**

Él tarda unos segundos en responder. Tiempo suficiente como para que me ponga un poco más nerviosa. El suficiente como para pensar en las diferentes demostraciones que podría hacerle; un par de ellas muy excitantes.

 _¡Deja de pensar en eso, Kag! ¡También está fuera de tu alcance!_

Lo veo reírse.

 **Nada demasiado innovador. No quiero arriesgarme a que me acuses de acoso sexual… todavía.**

 **¿Estás intentando que salga corriendo?**

 **Oh, venga… No estarás diciéndome que nunca has trabajado para alguien que se siente atraído por ti. Estoy seguro de que a una chica como tú le pasa cada dos por tres.**

Reprimo como puedo la ridícula sonrisa que me estira los labios. No puedo permitir que sepa cuánto me complace oírle confesar que se siente atraído por mí, en especial cuando «complacer» no es más que un eufemismo para «apenas poder respirar por la excitación».

 **¿Una chica como yo?** ― pregunto con calma.

 **Sí, una chica como tú.** ― Sesshomaru entorna los ojos y me mira con una expresión provocativa y seductora a la vez, a juego con su voz, tan aterciopelada como sábanas de seda. Me lo imagino durmiendo en ellas ―. **Llena de vida, sexy, guapísima. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que jamás has conocido a un hombre al que no puedas hacer bailar en la palma de tu mano.**

Él me observa como si quisiera desnudarme allí mismo, en un club vacío donde suena una música lenta y suave. Y una parte de mí se sentiría encantada de que hiciera precisamente eso.

Resoplo.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Resoplo?._

 **No, para nada.**

 **Bueno, eso es lo que dices, pero estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir lo que quieras de cualquier hombre.** ― Ladea la cabeza mientras me mira. Tengo el presentimiento de que está evaluándome ―. **Quizá lo que ocurra es que todavía no lo sabes.**

 **Yo… No sé qué quieres decir.** ― Odio que mi voz suene entrecortada. No quiero que Sesshomaru sepa que me afecta tanto.

 **Mmm…** ― Es lo único que dice. Tras unos segundos, en los que estoy segura de que continúa intentando descifrarme, le veo sonreír. Es una sonrisa educada que indica que está otra vez pensando en el negocio. Bueno, tanto como ha pensado en el negocio hasta este momento ―. **¿En qué estábamos? Ah, en la demostración. ¿Podrías venir mañana por la noche?**

Odio tener que disculparme con Suikotsu por teléfono, pero no quiero presentar una renuncia antes de tener seguro otro trabajo, así que solo me quedan dos opciones: llamar a Suikotsu o no hacer la demostración. No tengo elección.

 **Claro. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga?**

 **A las siete. Así Kagura podrá enseñarte cómo funciona esto antes de que abramos a las nueve.**

 **Me parece bien** ― convengo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Entre nosotros transcurre un largo silencio en el que me siento muy confundida ―. **Bien, imagino que es mejor que te deje con lo que estabas haciendo.**

 **¿No me vas a preguntar por el sueldo? Inuyasha me aseguró que era un tema que te importaba mucho.**

 _¡Santo Cielo! Me he quedado tan deslumbrada por él que se me ha olvidado preguntar cuánto voy a cobrar._

Noto que se me encienden las mejillas. Rezo para que esté demasiado oscuro como para que él se dé cuenta y que, si lo hace, lo achaque a que me resulta incómodo hablar de dinero.

 **Sí, es cierto.**

 **¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco dos dólares por hora más de lo que cobras actualmente?**

Le miro boquiabierta.

 **¿Y no quieres saber antes lo que cobro ahora?**

Él frunce el ceño.

 **No, da lo mismo. Tengo el presentimiento de que valdrá la pena.**

 **Allí no trabajo bajo presión** ― farfullo.

Sesshomaru vuelve a reírse.

 **Oh, aquí estarás sometida a mucha presión, pero no te preocupes por ello, este lugar está abarrotado durante los fines de semana.**

Quiero recordarle que ya he estado allí, pero no quiero que se acuerde de que le quité la camiseta.

Demasiado tarde.

 **Tú solo conoces el piso de arriba** ― me dice al tiempo que me guiña un ojo.

Tendría que haber sabido que no saldría de allí sin que él hiciera alguna referencia a lo que pasó en la fiesta de despedida de Sango.

 **¿Podríamos olvidarnos de que eso ha ocurrido?**

Él esboza una sonrisa lobuna.

 **Jamás de los jamases.** ― Lo veo caminar hacia la salida, delante de mí ―. **Nos vemos mañana por la noche. A las siete.**

 **¿Debo vestir algún tipo de uniforme?**

 **Te enviaré algunas prendas a tu casa. Talla treinta y ocho, ¿verdad?**

Por alguna razón, saber que me ha examinado tan a fondo que puede deducir mi talla acertadamente hace que note un cálido hormigueo en lugares en los que no debería sentirlo.

 **Sí.**

Vuelve a guiñarme el ojo, se da la vuelta y desaparece por una puerta casi invisible detrás de la barra.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales a:_

 _-Faby Sama_

 _-Mac Lilo-chan_

 _-Naoki Caos ;3_

 _-Amistoq_

 _-Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias._

.

.

Gothika


	8. Chapter 8

.

Sesshomaru

.

.

Sonrío cuando escucho que la puerta se cierra detrás de Kagome. Se ha ido.

No me gusta haber tenido que acortar la entrevista, pero esa chica tiene la facultad de provocar que haga locuras y diga estupideces. De alguna manera, me encanta. Kagome me gusta mucho.

Es una contradicción viviente. Noto que se siente atraída por mí, pero que intenta que no sea así. Me he dado cuenta de que es un poco tímida, aunque no quiere que lo sepa. Ver cómo se hace la valiente, cómo acepta el reto, me resulta sumamente erótico. Hace que quiera presionarla para ver hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar.

Sé que eso suena malvado, pero es cierto. Algo en la reacción que tiene ante mis bromas hace que me hierva la sangre en las venas. Ahora lo único que sé es que tenerla cerca hará que los fines de semana sean muy interesantes.

Me siento a escribir un correo electrónico para Sara, que es la dueña de la tienda que me suministra los uniformes y no puedo evitar imaginar el aspecto que presentará Kagome con unos vaqueros negros de cintura baja y el ajustado top negro. No quiero que las chicas que trabajan en mi local parezcan prostitutas, pero tampoco me importa que enseñen un poco de piel y escote; eso hace que se vendan más copas. En el caso particular de Kagome, me proporcionará, además, muchísimo placer.

Estoy deseando que llegue la noche de mañana. Kagome ya tiene un aire misterioso y sexy, será muy divertido dejar que estire sus alas en un lugar donde va a captar mucha atención. Lo más divertido que haya vivido desde hace mucho tiempo. Comienzo a pensar en qué puede consistir la demostración que quiero que haga.

.

.

Saludos

.

.

Gothika


	9. Chapter 9

.

Kagome

.

.

Me despierta el timbre del móvil. Abro un ojo, somnolienta, y miro el reloj en la mesilla de noche. Son las seis y cuarto de la madrugada. ¿A quién demonios se le puede ocurrir llamar a esas horas?

Observo la pantalla iluminada del teléfono. No tengo ese número en la agenda y tampoco lo reconozco. Me planteo no responder. Pero que sea tan temprano es, precisamente, lo que me hace contestar. Siempre me siento intranquila cuando recibo una llamada muy pronto o demasiado tarde.

 **¿Diga?** ― me decido por fin. Tengo la voz ronca incluso para mis propios oídos.

 **¿Kagome?**

Me baja un escalofrío por la espalda. Es Sesshomaru. Su voz hace que aparezca en mi mente una imagen de su apuesto rostro, con aquella sonrisa arrogante de chico malo, y su ancho pecho. Al momento, noto que me derrito.

 **¿Kagome?** ― repite.

No, no puede ser Sesshomaru, tiene que ser Inuyasha. Es demasiado temprano para que el propietario de un club esté levantado. Para mi desgracia, la imagen mental que se forma en mi mente ante la perspectiva de que sea Sesshomaru quien me esté llamado provoca el mismo efecto.

 _Eres mucho más voluble de lo que habías imaginado_ , me digo a mí misma.

 **¿Sí?**

Una risa profunda y grave. _¡Asquerosamente sexy!._

 **Soy Inuyasha. Lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero estaré fuera casi todo el día y quería saber cómo te fue todo en el club. ¿Tienes el trabajo?**

 **No te preocupes, de veras. Aprecio el interés. Mmm… Lo cierto es que tu hermano va a hacerme una especie de prueba. Lo llamó demostración.**

 **Ahhh… ―** dice él como si supiera a qué me refiero ―. **Sesshomaru prefiere que sus empleados sepan también entretener a los clientes.**

Por primera vez recuerdo que Sesshomaru ofrece pases privados de strippers y me siento horrorizada.

 _¡Santo Dios! No pienso hacer un striptease._

Me siento de golpe en la cama.

 **¡Joder! No esperará que esté dispuesta a desnudarme, ¿verdad?**

Vuelve a reírse.

 **No, a menos que tú quieras hacerlo.**

 **¡Dios, no!**

 **No pensaba que estuvieras dispuesta, en especial después de la última experiencia en el Dual.**

Noto que está sonriendo.

 _¡Sesshomaru se lo ha contado todo! ¡Maldición!._

Creo que lo mejor será cambiar de tema.

 **¿A qué se refiere entonces con lo de demostración?**

 **Por ejemplo, no puedes comportarte con timidez delante de los clientes. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?**

Sí, suelo ser bastante tímida, pero no una pusilánime. Y, la verdad, me sienta un poco mal que él pueda pensar que lo soy.

 **Créeme, Inuyasha, puedo hacer lo mismo que cualquiera de las otras chicas. Ya lo verás.**

 _Bueno, es posible que no sea completamente cierto pero, ¡antes muerta que admitirlo!._

 **Entonces no tendrás ningún problema. Con tu aspecto y tu carácter, serás todo un éxito.**

Su comentario me hace sentir mejor. Se supone que él no debería de fijarse en mi aspecto, pero me gusta que lo haya hecho. Eso quiere decir que no es insensible a mí, lo que en realidad es malo, sin embargo, es un consuelo saber que no soy la única que se siente atraída. Aun así, entre nosotros no puede pasar nada. Está comprometido.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Oigo un pitido ahogado, como si Inuyasha tuviera otra llamada.

 **Hablando del demonio… Está llamándome Sesshomaru** ― me dice **―. ¿Qué diablos hará despierto a estas horas?** ― musita en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Me hace gracia que se pregunte eso. Tras unos segundos, se aclara la voz y continúa hablándome ―. **Bueno, que tengas mucha suerte esta noche. Eso era lo que quería decirte. Vuelve a la cama y haz una cura de reposo, la necesitarás.**

Me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo como si estuviera loca. Está a punto de escapárseme una risita tonta, pero la reprimo.

 **Gracias, eso haré.**

 **Descansa, Kagome.**

Incluso después de colgar el teléfono, noto erizada la piel de los brazos y los pechos. Me encanta la manera en que dice mi nombre.

 _¿De dónde habrá sacado mi número de teléfono?,_ pienso de pronto.

Me quedo tumbada en la cama durante un buen rato, mirando al techo y pensando en él. Me preguntó qué sentiría si estuviera mirando su techo en vez del mío, esté donde esté, tendida junto a él en la cama. Cierro los ojos mientras me imagino que está a mi lado, dispuesto a cubrirme con su cuerpo, a acomodar sus caderas entre mis muslos.

Aquellos pensamientos me acompañan hasta que vuelvo a dormirme.

El aspecto del Dual es casi el mismo que ayer, solo que esta noche hay algunas luces más encendidas, y se oyen voces. Son al menos dos y una parece muy enfadada.

 **¿Estás diciéndome que me toca adiestrar a una novata? ¡Estarás de broma! Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, al menos debería haberme preguntado.**

Veo a quién pertenece la voz; una morena con largas rastas y un brazo lleno de tatuajes. Hace gestos furiosos con las manos mientras sigue gritando a un chico que parece absolutamente calmado.

 **Corta el rollo, nena** ― le suelta él como si nada. Aunque solo puedo ver su cabeza oscura, sé que está sonriendo. Se nota en su voz. De hecho, parece que intenta no reírse ―. **Sesshomaru ha dicho que no es una novata sin experiencia. Seguramente no necesitará que la enseñes.**

 **Si va a trabajar conmigo, tendrá que ser la mejor. Punto. No estoy dispuesta a trabajar con cualquiera.**

 **Kagura, sin duda eres una zorra de lo más agradable. Lo sabías, ¿verdad?**

La tal Kagura, que se había dado la vuelta para rellenar algo, se gira hacia él con tanta rapidez que se escuchó el golpe de las rastas contra su cara.

 **¿Qué me has llamado?**

El chico deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una carcajada. Casi espero que la mujer le clave las uñas en los ojos, pero me sorprende cuando esboza una amplia sonrisa. Parece que su enfado ha desaparecido como por ensalmo.

 **¿Vas a tratar de escaquearte, o vas a ir al concierto conmigo?** ―le pregunta con tono agradable.

Sus voces bajan de volumen al centrarse en una conversación más coloquial que yo no puedo escuchar con claridad y me siento culpable por lo que ya he oído a escondidas. Ha llegado el momento de salir de allí o dar a conocer mi presencia y, sin duda, no es una decisión fácil. Solo pensar en que tendré que trabajar con alguien como Kaura me produce ardor de estómago.

Antes de que se me ocurra marcharme, reúno todo el valor que poseo, me aclaro la garganta y atravieso el local hacia la barra.

Los dos me observan mientras me acerco. Al aproximarme más, se me hace evidente que, aunque posea un fuerte temperamento, esa chica es muy guapa; con grandes ojos rasgados y exuberantes labios color rubí. Y él es… ¡Dios! Él también está muy bueno.

Tiene un aspecto muy exótico. Quizá hawaiano, o cubano. Piel bronceada, pelo negro y ojos a juego. ¿Y qué decir de la sonrisa que me brinda? ¡Dios mío!

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿En el lugar donde se reúne la gente más guapa del mundo?._

Intento comportarme con naturalidad a pesar de la ropa que llevo. No es que sea demasiado reveladora, al menos no es incómoda, pero aun así me siento… nerviosa. Los pantalones son de cintura baja y dejan al descubierto una porción considerable de estómago, y el top es, seguramente, de una talla más pequeña de la que yo hubiera comprado, dejando al aire un profundo escote. No es ropa de mala calidad, pero atraerá mucha atención y eso es lo que me enerva.

No lleno el top tan bien como Kagura, que luce unos exuberantes senos que nadie puede considerar naturales. Sin embargo, el resto de su cuerpo es muy delgado, lo que me hace sentir orgullosa de mis curvas. Si puedo presumir de algo es, sin duda, de trasero.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja y tiendo la mano.

 **Hola, soy Kagome. Tú debes ser Kagura** ― me presento, dirigiéndome primero a la chica. Tengo claro que, si voy a tener problemas con alguien, será con ella.

 **Te diría que estaba esperándote, pero acabo de enterarme de que voy a tener que orientarte, así que…**

Parece a la defensiva, sí, pero no manifiestamente hostil. Lo tomo como una buena indicación.

 **Intentaré aprender lo más rápido posible. Por suerte tengo mucha experiencia como barman, así que…** ― respondo, acabando la frase como ella.

La veo asentir con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa es vacilante.

 **Ya veremos…**

 **¡Genial!** ― digo con entusiasmo ―. **Estoy deseando empezar.** ― Sin pausa, me giro hacia él y le tiendo también la mano. Sigue sonriendo ―. **Kagome.**

 **Hakudoshi** ― se presenta con suavidad. Sus ojos brillan con picardía. Hay veces en las que conoces a alguien que sabes al instante que se siente atraído por ti. No me cabe duda de que el es una de esas personas, y ni siquiera trata de ocultarlo. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? No creo que hubiera mujer en la Tierra capaz de resistirse a los encantos de alguien como él, que posee esa ardiente, oscura y pausada sonrisa ―. **La noche acaba de mejorar notablemente.**

 _¡Oh! Esto podría convertirse en un problema._

 **Quizá también la mía** ― replico con una juguetona sonrisa. Ser capaz de coquetear con él indica con claridad que entre nosotros jamás ocurrirá nada. Son los hombres que hacen que se me trabe la lengua, como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, los que me preocupan.

 **Dirige esa provocativa sonrisa a algunos de los clientes y quizá lo consigas, pero sería todavía mejor si además eres capaz de servir algunas bebidas** ― interviene Kagura con sarcasmo antes de darse la vuelta.

Hakudoshi me hace un gesto con la mano y pone los ojos en blanco.

 **Ignórala. Parece como si estuviera en un perpetuo estado de síndrome premenstrual, pero se le dulcifica el carácter cuando el local está lleno.**

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, pero realmente estoy dando gracias a Dios.

 **Quizá las rastas le den dolor de cabeza** ― digo entre dientes.

Él se ríe.

 **¡Joder! Guapa y divertida. Apenas puedo esperar a ver qué más se esconde detrás de esa sonrisa tan sexy.**

 **Estoy segura de que no será nada tan encantador como lo que se esconde detrás de la tuya.**

Él asiente con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

 **¡Oh, sí! Vamos a llevarnos muy bien.**

.

Saludos

.

.

Gothika


	10. Chapter 10

.

Sesshomaru

.

.

Rara vez me importa ir a trabajar, pero no suelo esperarlo con tanta anticipación como ahora. Espero el tiempo suficiente como para que se llene el local y luego salgo a averiguar cómo le está yendo a Kagome. Me he considerado en la obligación de darle ese rato para acostumbrarse antes de dar la cara. Estoy seguro de que verme la pondrá nerviosa.

Sé que le gusto, o por lo menos eso pienso. Es solo que no quiere que le guste y eso solo sirve para aumentar mi interés.

No me importa jugar con ella al gato y al ratón; de hecho, estoy dispuesto a ello con tal de meterla en mi cama. Con las mujeres me suelo guiar por el instinto y en esta ocasión me dice que esperar por ella valdrá la pena.

Cuando estoy en mitad de la pista, echo un vistazo por encima del océano de cabezas y mis ojos caen, directamente, en la barra. En Kagome. Tengo una buena imagen de ella. En parte porque soy más alto que la gente que se interpone entre nosotros y en parte porque ya está rodeada por un buen número de hombres.

La veo sonreír a un cliente mientras mezcla ron con cola. La observo coger su tarjeta de crédito y cobrarle como si lo hubiera hecho todos los días de su vida durante años. Es buena y eso me encanta. No se me hubiera ocurrido no contratarla, aunque fuera mala, pero es una suerte que lo haga tan bien.

 _¡Oh, sí! Sin duda merece la pena._

Mi mente quiere recrearse en la fantasía de tumbarla sobre la barra cuando el club esté vacío, despojarla de su ropa y lamer su suave piel. Combato aquellos pensamientos con fuerza y me concentro en el presente; en la demostración. Ella no sabrá nunca que no es necesaria; que pienso contratarla de todas maneras, pero quiero ver su demostración igualmente, por mi propio placer por encima de todo.

Me abro paso a codazos entre la multitud, hasta que por fin logro llegar a su lado. Me detengo en el borde del círculo de tipos que la rodean y espero a que ella levante la vista y me vea. Cuando lo hace, veo que hace una pausa momentánea. Apenas es perceptible e imagino que no se habrá fijado nadie, pero yo sí lo hago y eso es lo importante.

Ella se humedece los labios con un gesto nervioso antes de sonreír. Le guiño un ojo, solo por ver cómo reacciona. Kagome vuelve a hacer una imperceptible pausa y se le ponen rojas las mejillas. Luego aparta la mirada. La observo fruncir el ceño. No creo que sea consciente de lo que está haciendo.

 _¡Joder! Me encanta; reacciona ante mí incluso aunque no quiere._

No sé por qué intenta resistirse a la atracción que hay entre nosotros con tanta fuerza, tampoco soy tan malo. Estoy sano y en forma, soy un empresario de éxito que no tiene deudas, y sé que no estoy precisamente mal. O eso me han dicho.

Me acerco más a la barra, hasta que puedo apoyar un codo en la superficie mientras miro al grupo de hombres.

 **¿Qué les parece, chicos? Tenemos a una nueva barman para una demostración.**

Lanzan gritos al unísono. Kagome tiene ya su club de fans. Sí, va a ser una adquisición fabulosa para el club.

Escucho las ideas sobre que baile en la barra o que cante, luego las voces comienzan a acallarse hasta que unas palabras se escuchan por encima del resto, unas palabras que, de pronto, todos comienzan a corear.

 **¡Body shot! ¡Body shot! ¡Body shot!** ― gritan para que la prueba consista en lamer una bebida de su piel. Ella observa con interés cómo se decide su destino.

 **¡Pues ustedes lo han dicho! ¡Será un body shot!** ― grito.

La miro y levanto las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

 **La suerte está echada.** ― Ella asiente con la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa mientras se frota las manos contra los vaqueros ― **Elige a tu víctima.**

Kagome se mordisquea los labios al tiempo que mira en todas las direcciones a los tipos que la observan. Sé que, sin duda, cada uno de ellos desea ser el afortunado, pero ella es una chica lista. Sabe que esta prueba consiste en mucho más de lo que parece. Sopesa sus opciones y piensa una respuesta apropiada.

Como ya es veterana en el negocio, sabe que beber mientras trabaja está estrictamente prohibido, lo que excluye a Hakudoshi y a Kagura. Y estoy seguro de que también sabe que hacerlo con un cliente estaría mal visto. Así que se lo piensa durante un buen rato.

 _Chica lista..._

Una demostración en mi club siempre buscará la manera de satisfacer a los clientes sin quebrar ninguna regla. Aunque yo las rompo todas por sistema, soy muy estricto con mis empleados. El club es mi sustento. Después de todo no puedo permitirme ir contra la ley, igual que no puedo permitirme que haya peleas.

Observo a Kagome mientras ella evalúa la situación. Cuando sus ojos caen sobre mí, sé que se da cuenta de que soy su única opción. No estoy seguro, pero me parece que por sus ojos atraviesa un ramalazo de excitación. O quizá es solo mi imaginación. Sin embargo, de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que vuelve a revestirse de valor y es igual de sexy que la última vez. Mira a los tipos que nos rodean y les brinda una seductora sonrisa.

 **¿Creen que mi jefe, aquí presente, se prestará voluntario?**

Comienzo a sentir palmadas en la espalda y codazos cómplices. Se escuchan frases de envidia y otras de ánimo mientras asiento con la cabeza. Le tiendo la mano por encima de la barra. Ella la mira, respira hondo y pone los dedos sobre mi palma. La ayudo a mantener el equilibrio mientras se arrodilla sobre la superficie para subirse al mostrador.

 **Tomen sus vasos** ― ordeno, y todos se apresuran a quitar sus copas de encima de la barra, dejando sitio para que Kagome se acueste ―. **¡Hakudoshi! ¡Un vaso de tequila Patrón!**

Él se libra con rapidez de las chicas que le rodean para servir la copa y traerla junto con un plato con sal y dos rodajas de lima. Sin embargo, en vez de dejar todo sobre la barra, lanza a Kagome una sonrisa.

 **Tiéndete, guapa. Te prepararé.**

Por regla general cualquier barman haría lo que Hakudoshi está haciendo, pero lo normal no es que yo esté involucrado personalmente. Y, por alguna razón, me gustaría prepararla a mí. Ella se tiende y se acomoda sobre la dura superficie.

Fuerzo una sonrisa cuando observo cómo Hakudoshi toma una rodaja de lima y la desliza por su estómago desnudo, rodeándole el ombligo varias veces. Ella le estudia mientras lo hace, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él también la mira, casi babeante. Yo aprieto los dientes al sentir una puñalada de celos.

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa?._

Cualquiera que me conozca podría decir que no soy un tipo celoso. Hay mujeres más que suficientes en el mundo como para colgarse por una. Los celos no van conmigo. O no suelen ir.

Hakudoshi se toma su tiempo para mojar su piel y rociarla de sal. Kagura se encarga de que suene la música adecuada, que cuando se trata de un body shot siempre es Pour some sugar on me de Def Leppard. Cuando la gente la escucha todos saben lo que está a punto de pasar. Jamás le he prestado demasiada atención a la música, pero hoy realmente siento lo que dice la letra; me gustaría cubrir a Kagome de azúcar y tomarme mi tiempo para lamerla.

Estoy a punto de meter prisa a Hakudoshi cuando por fin pone el vaso en la mano de Kagome y la otra rodaja de lima en su boca. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo que ella coge la rodaja de sus dedos y se la coloca ella misma. Quizá la atracción que veo en los ojos de Hakudoshi no es correspondida.

Me siento muy feliz.

Kagome me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y alerta. Me inclinó hacia ella.

 **Si te sientes incómoda** ― le susurro al oído ― **no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

Contengo el aliento para escuchar su respuesta y espero que sea su parte más valiente la que aparezca.

Y así es.

Kagome niega con la cabeza, muy despacio, y se contonea más cerca de mí. Sus ojos brillan con determinación… y desafío. Eso hace que me ponga duro dentro de los vaqueros.

Sonrío.

 **Muy bien… tú lo has querido** ― digo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchen los tipos que nos rodean. Me animan con aplausos.

Me inclino hacia su cintura y aprieto la lengua contra la piel de su estómago. Siento que se le tensan los músculos. El sabor, picante y amargo a la vez, hace que se me llene la boca de saliva, así que cierro los labios para tragarla mientras beso su carne antes de continuar lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo.

Ella se queda inmóvil mientras hago desaparecer la sal a lengüetazos. Cuando termino, levanto la cabeza levemente y Kagome se arquea hacia mí. Es apenas un gesto, seguramente nadie lo haya notado salvo yo.

Le pongo un brazo sobre las caderas para que no se mueva e introduzco la punta de la lengua en su ombligo. Ella se pone tensa y, a pesar del volumen de la música, estoy seguro de que acabo de escuchar cómo se quedaba sin aliento.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, mi mirada busca la de ella y allí está la verdad, la admita ella o no; es deseo. Un ardiente, afilado, sudoroso deseo de que la posea contra la pared.

Sin apartar la mirada, tomo el vaso y me bebo el tequila. Veo que su pecho sube cuando respira hondo al ver que me muevo hacia su cabeza.

Le pongo la mano en la nuca y alzo su cara hacia la mía. Rodeo con los labios la rodaja de limón que sostiene entre los dientes y lo succiono hasta extraer la última gota. Jamás afloja la fuerza con que la sostiene. No puedo evitar preguntarme si ella también está teniendo la fantasía de que el club está desierto y entre nosotros solo hay calor.

Cuando me enderezo, percibo que ella está tan… excitada como yo. Creo que si estuviéramos solos no se negaría a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer con ella.

 **¡Bienvenida al Dual!** ― grita Hakudoshi en ese momento.

Una vez más, se escuchan gritos por todas partes. La sonrisa de Kagome es un poco ambigua mientras asimila el calor que ha desprendido aquel encuentro y que el bar está lleno de tipos reclamando su atención. Pero se recobra con rapidez, se quita la rodaja de limón de la boca y la sostiene en alto como señal de victoria.

Me lanza una descarada y amplia sonrisa y se da la vuelta para saltar por encima de la barra y tomar de nuevo su posición tras el mostrador.

 **Bien, amigos, ¿quién necesita otra copa?**

Y así sin más, se comporta como un barman en plena actividad. Mi única preocupación en ese momento es mantener alejado a Hakudoshi.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales para:_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Asia 12_

 _Mac Lilo-chan_

 _Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias._

.

.

Gothika


	11. Chapter 11

.

Kagome

.

.

Lo primero en lo que pienso al despertarme es en Sesshomaru lamiéndome el estómago, metiendo la lengua en mi ombligo, mirándome a los ojos de aquella manera profunda. ¡Santo Dios! Podría haberle devorado allí mismo.

 _¡Malditos sean los chicos malos!_

Todo esto es culpa de mi debilidad por ellos, porque mi mente bien que me dice que debo buscar a alguien más adecuado. Alguien como Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

Suspiro su nombre mentalmente. Es tan increíble como su hermano. No podía ser de otra manera, dado que son gemelos, y si bien no posee esa cualidad malvada que me atrae como las abejas a la miel, tiene otras muchas que me encantan.

Suena mi móvil. Miro la pantalla y ningún nombre acompaña al número, lo que quiere decir que no sé quién me llama. Aunque estoy a punto de no responder, ya estoy despierta, así que lo hago.

 **¿Diga?**

 **Buenos días** ― gruñe una voz ronca en mi oído. Por un segundo no solo reconozco al propietario, sino que reacciono a él. Noto mariposas en el estómago.

 **Buenos días** ― respondo educadamente. Es Sesshomaru.

 **Esperaba hablar contigo anoche, antes de que te fueras.**

Su comentario trae a mi mente un recuerdo desagradable de la noche pasada. Un poco antes de que los últimos clientes salieran del edificio, Kagura desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había visto salir a Sesshomaru un poco antes y ninguno de los dos regresó. Hakudoshi me enseñó a cerrar el local y, cuando terminamos, se ofreció a acompañarme al coche.

Mientras los dos caminábamos hasta mi Civic me sentía algo enfadada y no estaba dispuesta a esperar a Sesshomaru como un cachorro abandonado. Incluso aunque fuera mi jefe. Así funcionaban las cosas. Recuerdo haber pensado que él era como todos los chicos malos; le encantaba la diversión, la excitación y era, irremediablemente, infiel. Tampoco es que tenga que ser fiel a nadie, pero me sorprendería si lo fuera.

Dejo a un lado esos pensamientos y me recuerdo a mí misma que Sesshomaru no me importa. Es mi jefe y punto. Fin de la historia.

 **No quise interrumpirlos a Kagura y a ti** ― le explico, odiando el sarcasmo que destila mi voz. Intento suavizarla un poco ― **Hakudoshi me indicó todo lo que necesitaba, no te preocupes.**

 **¿Así que Hakudoshi?**

 _¿Es cosa de mi imaginación o ahora es su voz la que supura veneno?_

 **Sí, se ha portado fenomenal conmigo.**

 **Mmm…** ― Hay una pausa de varios segundos antes de que continue ― **A Kagura le preocupaban algunos temas y teníamos que hablar de ellos anoche. Por eso te llamo.**

Me siento aliviada al instante. Y no me gusta nada sentirme así, me cabreo conmigo misma y, más que eso, me preocupo. Aquella llamada comienza a resultarme amenazadora.

 **¿Hay algún problema?**

 **Mira, no me gusta andarme con rodeos o idioteces, así que voy a ser franco contigo; Kagura no parece especialmente interesada en entrenarte. No me ha dado una razón específica, solo que no le apetece. No voy a explicarte lo que pienso al respecto porque no importa. Lo único que importa es que quiero que trabajes en el Dual y sé que necesitas algo de ayuda. Por lo tanto, si tanto le molesta hacerlo, puede buscarse otro trabajo en el que sea completamente feliz.**

 **Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?**

 **Bueno, cuando hablé con Kagura decidió que prefería quedarse con nosotros, así que he pensado que será mejor que elijas tú misma; si quieres que sea ella la que te entrene, lo hará. Si no, lo haré yo.**

Se me acelera el pulso al pensar en pasar más tiempo con Sesshomaru en un lugar tan pequeño.

 **¿No puede ocuparse Hakudoshi?**

Hay una nueva pausa, esta vez más prolongada, antes de que me responda. Cuando lo hace, su tono es muy seco.

 **No. No es trabajo de Hakudoshi.**

Mi mente da vueltas a toda velocidad y el pensamiento que sobresale entre todos los demás es pensar que Sesshomaru podría estar un poco celoso de Hakudoshi.

 **No sé qué decir. Me refiero a que no quiero que Kagura piense que estoy cediendo; no pienso permitir que me putee y, al mismo tiempo, no quiero ponerla en un aprieto si tiene algún problema conmigo.**

 **Su trabajo no es que le caigas bien, es entrenarte. No la pones en ningún aprieto.**

Vacilo. Sin tener en cuenta lo que pienso sobre ese problema con Kagura, no sé si será lo mejor permitir que sea Sesshomaru el que me entrene. No confío en mí misma cuando lo tengo cerca. No confío nada

 **Entonces que sea ella quien me forme.**

 **Bien, pero si te lo hace pasar mal, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato.**

 **Lo haré** ― convengo, a pesar de que no tengo intención de comunicarle nada. Si tengo algún problema con Kagura lo resolveré por mí misma. O bien aprendemos a llevarnos bien, o bien aprendemos a trabajar con alguien que no tragamos.

Me paso la mano por el pelo revuelto. Espero que todo salga bien; trabajar con alguien que no te cae bien provoca una tensión cada vez mayor.

 **Me ha pedido la noche libre, así que no volverás a verla hasta el fin de semana próximo. A menos que quieras sacarte algún dinero extra las noches de los miércoles, en las que ella también viene al club.**

Lo cierto es que necesito el dinero y el jueves no tengo clase hasta las once de la mañana, así que podría ir a trabajar el miércoles siempre y cuando no se convierta en un hábito.

 **Me parece bien lo del miércoles. Puedo ir.**

 **Bien** ― responde él. Me parece notar que está sonriendo mientras habla. Me alegra que no se haya dado cuenta de que no quiero que me entrene él.

 _Apuesto lo que sea a que tiene un ego tan grande que ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido._

 **Bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. Llevo siempre el móvil encima.**

 **¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono?**

 **Me lo pasó un idiota llamado Inuyasha.**

 **¿Idiota?**

 **Sí, idiota. ¡No me digas que no sabías que es un idiota!**

Me río, pero me siento incómoda.

 **Mmm… No, no lo considero un idiota. Siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.**

 **Claro que sí, eres preciosa. ¿Qué hombre no sería amable contigo?**

 **Muchos no lo son.**

 **Pues son todos unos idiotas** ― bromea.

 **¿También ellos son idiotas?**

 **Sí.**

 **¿Es que hoy todo el mundo es idiota?**

 **Sí** ― repite ― **Es la palabra del día.**

Me río, esta vez de verdad.

 **¿Ah, sí?**

 **Sí. Y no quieras saber cuál fue la de ayer.**

 **Te aseguro que no pienso preguntar. Seguramente me dolerían los oídos.**

Baja el tono de voz una octava.

 **No, pero seguramente haría que te sonrojaras**.

Guardo silencio durante un rato. Noto la cara caliente, pero es un calor agradable. Se me ocurre que, a pesar de lo mucho que quiero evitarlo y sin importar que sé que no es bueno para mí, Sesshomaru es irresistible.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

 **Disfruta del día, Kagome. Nos vemos el miércoles.** ― Dicho eso, cuelga el teléfono y yo me relajo en la cama, perdida en mis pensamientos sobre qué sentiría si dejara de luchar contra lo que siento por él.

Oigo voces en cuanto salgo de la ducha, lo que no es lo normal. Los chillidos de Kikyo son perfectamente identificables, y preocupantes. La voz que me sorprende, sin embargo, es la de Inuyasha. Me acerco a la puerta, la abro un poco y pego la oreja a la madera.

 _Eres una sinvergüenza que se dedica a escuchar a escondidas._

Contengo una risita. No me paso ni una, ni siquiera la picardía.

 **¡No puedes decirme algo así en el último momento! ¡Ya he hecho planes y no tengo un vestido nuevo!** ― Noto que ella está tratando de mantener la calma, lo que es la prueba fehaciente de lo mucho que él le gusta y, por consiguiente, trata de engañarle. No estoy segura de cuánto de lo que le cuenta es verdad. Sería interesante saber cuánto tiempo seguiría él con ella si le mostrara su verdadera cara.

 **Si hubiera sabido que volvería a tiempo, te lo habría dicho antes. Quería darte una sorpresa.** ― Inuyasha ha elevado la voz solo lo suficiente como para hacerse oír por encima de los chillidos de Kikyo.

 **Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga? No puedo dejar colgado a mi padre. Él está…**

 **No te preocupes** ― la interrumpe Inuyasha con dulzura ― **Puedo ir con otra chica.**

Hay una larga pausa llena de tensión; incluso yo la percibo en la distancia.

 _¡Retrocede, Inuyahsa! ¡Está a punto de estallar!._

 **¿En quién has pensado?**

Su voz no puede ser más frío. Me pregunto si Inuyasha conoce ese tono y lo que quiere decir.

 **No tengo en mente a nadie en particular, porque no sabía que tú no ibas a poder venir. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que encontraré a alguien. No te preocupes.**

Casi se me escapa una carcajada. ¿Qué no se preocupe? Apuesto lo que sea a que Kikyo está furiosa. Casi puedo oler el humo que desprende por las orejas mientras piensa en alguien que no suponga competencia para ella; alguien que sea de fiar, pero lo suficientemente simple como para no tener planes.

 **¿Qué te parece si vas con Kagome? Estoy segura de que le encantará acompañarte, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que has hecho por ella.**

Me quedo boquiabierta; es como una bofetada en toda la cara. Y la siento como tal.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Soy la simple en la que estaba pensando!._

 **Aprecio la sugerencia, pero Kagome trabaja los fines de semana, ¿verdad?**

 **Si finalmente va a trabajar para Sesshomaru, ¿cuál sería su horario?**

 **Bueno, no pienso despertarla para averiguarlo. Creo que anoche trabajó.**

 **Sí, pero no le importará. Voy a preguntarle.**

Oigo que Inuyasha empieza a responder algo, pero cuando se calla me doy cuenta de que Kikyo le ha dejado solo. Empujo la puerta en silencio y me planto en mitad del cuarto de baño como si acabara de salir de la ducha, lo que en realidad acabo de hacer.

 **¿Kagome?** ― Kikyo llama a la puerta una sola vez antes de entrar. Ni siquiera espera a que le dé permiso. Tengo que morderme la lengua.

 _¡Zorra!._

 **Estoy aquí** ― digo.

La puerta está entreabierta y la veo atravesar mi habitación. Empuja la hoja y me mira con expresión ofendida. No pierde el tiempo y va directamente al grano.

 **¿Tienes que trabajar esta noche? Si no es así, es necesario que acompañes a Inuyasha a una exposición. Se lo debes.**

Solo Kikyo puede atacar con la artillería pesada sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Para qué andarse con nimiedades si puede recurrir a la culpa y el chantaje?

 _Sí, señor. Me siento orgullosa de estar emparentada con la amante de Satanás. Contengo un resoplido antes de responderle._

 **De hecho, esta noche libro. Sin embargo, no puedo ir con él. Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo ropa para asistir a un evento de esas características.**

Ella hace un gesto con la mano quitando importancia a mi excusa.

 **Puedes ponerte algo mío. Con eso ya nos apañaremos.**

Acabo de escuchar cómo se quejaba por no haber tenido tiempo para comprarse un vestido nuevo para el acontecimiento, pero no le importa que yo asista con… cualquier cosa.

 **Si a Inuyasha no le importa como vaya vestida…**

Ella se ríe de una manera que me siento humillada.

 **Kagome, estoy segura de que Inuyasha ni siquiera se fijará en ti.**

Lo confieso, comienzo a ver rojo. ¡Maldita sea! Lo veo todo rojo. En ese mismo momento decido que voy a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta, en especial a Inuyasha. Kikyo va a arrepentirse de todo esto.

 _Incluso aunque tenga que hacer lo mismo que la protagonista de La chica de rosa y coserme mi propio vestido en diez minutos._

Pero eso lo pienso para mis adentros, por fuera muestro una dulce sonrisa a mi prima.

 **Bueno, en ese caso nada podría hacerme más feliz.**

Ella se da la vuelta y se aleja sin darme las gracias ni nada por el estilo. Al oír cómo le cuenta a Inuyasha que le acompañaré yo y que ella misma se asegurará de que esté presentable, no puedo evitar preguntarme si podría salirme con la mía, aunque solo fuera por una vez, y clavar un punzón de picar hielo en ese frío corazón.

 _Si hiciera eso podrían concederme el Nobel de la Paz o, como mínimo, recibiría una llamada de agradecimiento desde el Vaticano._

En esta ocasión ni siquiera me molesto en contener la risa.

.

.

 _ **Saludos muy especiales para:**_

 _Faby Sama :3_

 _y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias._

.

.

Gothika


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Inuyasha

.

Mientras espero a que Kagome salga de su dormitorio, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco avergonzado. No debería desear con tantas ganas pasar la tarde con ella.

Pero es lo que ocurre y no voy a negarlo.

 **¿Inuyasha** **?** ― escucho que me llama Kagome y me giro hacia su dormitorio. Veo la puerta desde la salita. Se ha abierto lo justo como para que la oiga pero no la vea.

 **¿Qué?**

 **Prométeme que si piensas que voy a avergonzarte con este vestido, irás sin mí. No me enfadaré. Te lo juro.**

 **Kagome, no importa qué…**

 **Prométemelo o no saldré.**

 _¡Mira que es terca! Nunca lo hubiera supuesto. Pero lo cierto es que creo que me gusta._

Suelto una risa.

 **De acuerdo. Te prometo que si pienso que vas a avergonzarme, iré sin ti.**

Se cierra la puerta y transcurre un buen rato antes de que se abra por completo. Lo que veo me hace contener el aliento.

Kikyo es algo más alta que Kagome y también un poco más delgada, pero Kagome tiene curvas; muchas curvas. Y cada una de ellas es exhibida a la perfección por el vestido que se ha puesto. _Creo que es un modelo que ya le he visto usar a Kikyo y le quedaba muy bien… pero no así._

Está confeccionado en una de esas telas tan finas, de color rojo sangre. Veo la ondulación que hace el tejido con el aire que desplaza la puerta al cerrarse, hasta que se escucha un golpe amortiguado contra el marco. Kagome se detiene y me permite hacerme una idea del conjunto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mí. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza para no quedarme boquiabierto mientras la observo. El tejido, etéreo, se pega a su cuerpo cuando avanza, dibujando sus formas a la perfección. Con tanta perfección que podría estar desnuda.

 _¡Santa_ _madre de Dios, como quisiera que lo estuviera!_

Aparto ese pensamiento sabiendo que no puedo permitir que esa noche acabe así.

 _¡Usa la cabeza, hombre! ¡La que tienes sobre los hombros!_

Ella se desliza hasta detenerse frente a mí, toda elegancia y deliciosa piel. Sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos brillan bajo la tenue luz. Quiero tocarla, acariciarla, con tanta intensidad que tengo que cerrar los puños para reprimirme.

 **Estás muy guapa.** ― Mi voz suena forzada.

Ella pone una expresión de desilusión.

 **Es demasiado apretado, ¿verdad? Me he puesto unos tacones muy altos para que me quede bien el largo, pero el resto no tiene remedio.** ― Me doy cuenta de que ella está realmente preocupada, lo que provoca mi sonrisa, aunque no sonrío. Eso es lo último que se debe hacer ante una mujer alterada ― **Kikyo es mucho más delgada que yo** ― explica mientras mueve una mano en el aire ― **Y no tengo ninguna cosa que…**

Estiro el brazo y capturo los dedos que revolotean ante mí al tiempo que aprieto el pulgar de la otra mano contra sus labios.

 **Shhh… ―** Se calla al instante. Si, habría podido conseguir que dejara de hablar de otra manera que no implicara tocarla, pero esto es más prudente que besarla, que es lo que realmente quiero hacer.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué ganas tengo de besarla!._

Tardo unos segundos en concentrarme en algo que no sean los exuberantes labios algo entreabiertos. Sería muy fácil deslizar la punta del dedo entre ellos, sentir el calor, la humedad de su lengua. Me sorprende e irrita sentir cómo la bragueta del pantalón del esmoquin contiene mi erección. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con esta chica. No recuerdo la última vez que una mujer puso tan al límite mi contención.

Bueno, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, sí puedo. Fue mi compañera de la escuela, vestida con un ceñido modelo de baile cuando regresábamos a casa después del baile de fin de curso. Me acuerdo de haber pensado que si se sentaba en mi regazo y contoneaba el culo una vez más yo explotaría como el volcán del monte Santa Helena. No lo hice, por supuesto, pero estuve muy cerca.

Y la tentación que supone Kagome ― una contradicción curvilínea y cautivadora que habla y camina ― supera a la que suponía mi antigua compañera por goleada, lo que es un dato muy elocuente dado que ahora tengo veinticinco años y no catorce. Me aclaro la voz.

 **Por favor no digas nada más. Estás preciosa. Kikyo no podría lucir ese vestido de la manera en que lo haces tú ni en sus sueños más salvajes. Seré la envidia de cada uno de los hombres presentes.** ― Sonrío para reforzar mis palabras.

Aunque no deja de fruncir el ceño por completo, sé que se siente mejor porque me agarra la muñeca y separa mi mano. Es evidente que está conteniendo una sonrisa.

 **¿De verdad?**

 **De verdad.**

 ** **¿De verdad de verdad?****

 **De verdad de verdad. Solo deberás recordar que esta noche eres mía. -** Me sorprende cuánto me gusta decir eso. Pensarlo. La veo sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de soltarme la muñeca.

 **Señor, sí señor** ― se burla. Me encanta que sea tan juguetona. Es un agradable contraste con Kikyo, que siempre es tan… Bueno, que no lo es.

 **Bien, a eso me refería** ― comento aprobadoramente ― **Una mujer que sabe que su sitio está debajo de mí. ¡Oh, lo siento! Eso no ha sonado demasiado bien** ― bromeo.

Ella se ríe.

 **¡No estoy debajo de ningún hombre!** ― me replica con seriedad antes de que sus labios formen un mohín travieso ― **Al menos sin que me haya invitado a cenar y a tomar una copa.**

 **¡Oh! ¿Lo dices en serio? Hay un McDonald's al otro lado de la calle.**

Le ofrezco el brazo y ella apoya los dedos en mi codo. Aunque sé que es absolutamente ridículo, que me estoy comportando como un crío, tenso el bíceps esperando que ella lo note.

 **¿Es esto todo lo que se necesita para que tú… er… te pongas firme?** ― me pregunta de manera sugerente al tiempo que me recorre con la mirada.

 **Soy un abogado joven y prometedor que trabaja de pasante en uno de los bufetes de abogados más influyentes de Atlanta. McDonald's no es una opción.** ― Me detengo ante la puerta de salida y la abro antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que salga primero ― **Aunque si vuelves a mirarme como acabas de hacerlo…** Noto que se le encienden las mejillas hasta adquirir un delicado tono rosado y ella baja la vista con timidez. Me dan ganas de desgarrarle el vestido con los dientes.

 **¿Qué está insinuando, mi coronel?**

 **¿Coronel? ¿Después de tanto esfuerzo solo llego a «coronel»?**

 **No sé… ¿Has ganado suficientes premios para llegar a general?**

Caminamos despacio hasta el coche.

 **Depende de cómo pienses que se ganan los premios.** ― Los hoyuelos que aparecen de improviso en sus mejillas me indican que está tratando de contener una sonrisa.

 **Oh, supongo que como los suelen ganar el resto de los hombres** ― replica ella, haciendo balancear el bolso que cuelga de su muñeca, en un logrado intento de parecer indiferente.

 **Kagome, si ese es el baremo, soy un general de cuatro estrellas.** No puede contener una risa. Noto que no esperaba que le respondiera eso, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Escucharla reír es como disfrutar de la mejor sinfonía.

Me siento un poco desilusionado cuando llegamos al coche. Lo cierto es que podría seguir caminando, hablando y bromeando con ella durante el resto de la noche.

.

.

Saludos especiales para :

 _Faby Sama_ ;3 lo se nena, lo se, se que esperas con ansias a Sexymaru xD por eso me estoy apurando a actualizar y que haga presencia n.n

 _A todos los que leen, muchas gracias_

.

.

Gothika


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Kagome

.

El silencio en el interior del coche es un poco tenso. Bueno, quizá tenso no sea la palabra correcta. Para mí está… cargado. Sexualmente cargado.

Me pregunto si Inuyasha sentirá lo mismo.

 _Quizá no lo haga. Quizá coquetea así con todas las mujeres._

Lo pienso durante un segundo. La perspectiva me resulta a la vez decepcionante e irritante. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que no es el caso. Es posible que solo sea mi ego el que habla, pero realmente creo que Inuyasha no suele comportarse así con nadie. Por lo menos eso espero. Por alguna razón, Inuyasha me parece un hombre fiel.

 _Me sorprendería mucho que engañase a Kikyo._

Apostaría lo que fuera a que es de verdad un buen tipo, de la clase que necesito en mi vida. La cosa es que jamás será mío, precisamente porque es un buen tipo. Su naturaleza ― el chico bueno que es fiel a su novia hasta el final ― imposibilita que ocurra nada entre nosotros. Incluso aunque terminaran su relación, él se comportaría de una manera sensible y jamás saldría conmigo por ser la prima de su ex.

Como diría Sango, ¡una putada!

 **¿Lo has solucionado ya?** ― La atractiva y profunda voz de Inuyasha interrumpe mis pesimistas pensamientos.

 **¿El qué?**

 **El hambre en el mundo.**

Sé que le estoy contemplando como si le hubieran salido alas o un tercer ojo en la frente. Desvía la vista de la carretera un par de veces para mirarme antes de reírse.

 **Por si acaso no es evidente, no sé de qué me hablas** ― le digo.

 **Eso parece** ― replica él con ironía mientras esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ― **Quería decir que parecía que estabas pensando cómo resolver algo muy importante. ¿Esta todo bien?**

Me apoyo en el reposacabezas acolchado de piel y clavo los ojos en su bien parecido rostro. Con el pelo bien peinado con raya al lado ― a diferencia de su hermano, que lo lleva revuelto ― y la piel bronceada por el sol, parece James Bond. Soy tan sensible a sus encantos como si realmente fuera el elegante agente del MI6.

 _Me ha conquistado por completo. Hace que me agite, que me revuelva por dentro._

 **Te queda muy bien el esmoquin, ¿lo sabías?** ― Veo que frunce el ceño sin sonreír. Muevo la cabeza y miro hacia el frente, al parabrisas ― **¡Dios mío! ¿Podría dejar de decir tonterías?**

 _¿Qué me pasa!._

 **Imagino que si te esfuerzas lo conseguirás** ― me responde él riéndose por lo bajo.

 **Estás en lo cierto, Bond.**

Vuelve a reírse.

¿ **Bond? ¿Cómo James Bond? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?**

Giro la cabeza para volver a mirarle. Al momento, las hormonas me nublan la vista.

 **Er… mmm… er… Estaba pensando en revolverme y agitarme.** ― Me mira de reojo y arquea una ceja ― **Quiero decir que estoy segura de que podrías agitarme y revolverme.** _― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Que alguien me tape la boca!_ ― **Me refiero a que estoy segura de que puedes agitar una bebida sin revolverla. No a mí.** ― Resoplo.

 **¿De verdad estabas pensando eso?** ― Curva los labios en una sonrisa muy sexy. Con la ceja arqueada y los labios sonrientes, se parece muchísimo a su hermano. Normal, ¡son gemelos! Durante varios segundos clavo los ojos en él de una manera embarazosa y tardo un rato en ser capaz de volver a pensar. Cuando llega la razón, comienzo a recriminarme.

 _¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ya que estás, ¿por qué no le dices que detenga el coche en el arcén para poder subirte a su regazo?_

Debo asimilar de una vez que ese no es el camino correcto para borrar de mi mente estos pensamientos calientes y excitantes, pero esa idea me lleva de nuevo a un estado catatónico, en el que me imagino algo tan conciso como ocupar con él el asiento del conductor…

Tras varios segundos recuerdo que él había preguntado algo.

 **¿Qué has dicho?** ― pregunto, meneando la cabeza para conseguir concentrarme en algo razonable. Él frunce el ceño.

 **Kagome, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?**

Suspiro y le miro fijamente otra vez.

 _Nota mental: No esperes ser capaz de tener pensamientos coherentes mientras tengas a Inuyasha cerca. Las habilidades motoras también se ven deterioradas. Tomar precauciones adicionales._

Casi me río disimuladamente cuando me imagino poniéndome un casco, rodilleras y protector de dientes cada vez que Inuyasha entrara en una habitación. A continuación pienso en lo que podría hacer con las rodilleras puestas. «¡Agggg!».

Me siento aliviada cuando Inuyasha baja la velocidad y gira el volante para entrar en el aparcamiento de una galería de arte. Si bien no hay ninguna señal que indique la naturaleza del negocio, sé que este es nuestro destino. Lo he buscado en Google antes de salir para saber qué era lo que me esperaba. No me apetecía nada caerme por unas escaleras no esperadas o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda cuando estoy con este tipo.

En el momento en el que el aparcacoches se aleja de la acera con el BMW para estacionarlo, Inuyasha me ofrece de nuevo el brazo para dirigirnos a la sala de exposiciones. Cuando miro a mi alrededor solo veo cuerpos bronceados con rayos UVA, figuras realzadas con cirugía y melenas rubias de bote. Tengo la impresión de haber entrado en la mansión de Barbie, pero en versión blanco y negro, dado que todo el mundo va de etiqueta (de negro de pies a cabeza).

Por otra parte, el color no es lo único que falta en aquel universo Barbie…¡No hay Kens! Las Barbies solo están del brazo de frikis, esperpentos o viejos verdes. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que hemos aterrizado en una reunión de mujeres objeto.

Bajo los ojos a mi cuerpo, embutido en un modelo rojo que marca todas mis curvas, y luego alzo la vista a aquella sala monocromática. Me pregunto dónde estará la salida más próxima. Inuyasha se inclina para hablarme al oído.

 **¿Te pasa algo?**

 **Me siento como la pincelada de color en un cuadro abstracto.**

 **Lo eres. Pero eso no es malo.**

Le miro y me sonríe. Parece hablar en serio. De hecho, no parece avergonzado por mi aspecto. Rezo para que sea verdad que no lo está. Me obligo a pensar con madurez. Si él no está avergonzado, no hay razón para que lo esté yo. _¿Entendido? Sí._ Respiro hondo.

 **Entonces no pasa nada. Vamos.**

Cuanto más nos internamos en la estancia, más cabezas se giran hacia nosotros. La mayoría de los hombres parecen apreciar mi atavío, pero ¿y las mujeres? No, ellas no lo aprecian demasiado.

Inuyasha se detiene intermitentemente para hablar con distintas parejas. Es evidente que está allí por negocios. Salvo los halagos automáticos a las mujeres, se dirige en casi todas las ocasiones a los hombres. Aunque no se trata más que de conversaciones ligeras, debe dar la talla. Por suerte, en todas las ocasiones se granjea aprobaciones a diestro y siniestro.

 _¿A ti qué más te da? Ni su carrera ni sus miradas deberían importarte._

Pero lo hacen.

Lo malo es que después de veinte minutos, los guantes comienzan a caer. O quizá me explicaría mejor si dijera que las garras empiezan a aparecer. Todo comienza cuando nos topamos con una chica que conoce a Kikyo.

 **Inuyasha, ¿dónde has dejado a tu media naranja?** ― pregunta la joven que he apodado como Gatita Barbie. Me doy cuenta de que me mira de arriba abajo con una expresión de burla que no se molesta en disimular y que dice a las claras que cree que me he zampado la media naranja de la que habla.

 **Hubo un cambio de planes en el último momento. Le diré que has preguntado por ella.**

 **Por favor** ― responde sin dejar de mirarme ― **Bueno, ¿y quién es este pavo real?**

 _¿Pavo real? ¿Es una broma?._

 **Mi acompañante es la prima de Kikyo, Kagome.**

 **Encantada, Kagome.** ― Pero su mirada dice que no está encantada ― **Has elegido un modelito interesante** ― asegura con un gesto de barbilla.

 **Lo eligió la media naranja de Inuyasha** ― replico con una sonrisa muy brillante, deseando que se abra el suelo y me trague.

 **Interesante** ― musitan aquellos labios de colágeno con una sonrisa falsa.

Inuyasha se aclara la voz.

 **Diré a Kikyo que te llame** ― le dice a Gatita Barbie antes de mirar al hombre que la acompaña ― **Spencer, ya hablamos la semana que viene.**

Spencer asiente con la cabeza y luego me sonríe. Su expresión dice que lamenta que su pareja no sea un poco menos tóxica, así que le devuelvo la sonrisa pensando que, por su bien, ojalá sea muy buena en la cama, porque si no solo habrá sufrimiento en su futuro.

Me alegra mucho que Inuyasha no mencione el incidente mientras nos acercamos a la siguiente pareja. Pegan tan poco el uno con la otra como la anterior. Este tipo es un friki de libro, y lo único que le falta es llevar unas gafas con cinta aislante en el puente y una funda en el bolsillo del esmoquin. ¿Y con respecto a ella? Estoy segura de que la sacó de un plató de películas de serie B donde solo suena música en plan « bow chicka bow wow». O eso, o es inflable.

Pienso para mis adentros que es imposible que esos dos vayan a ser desagradables. Parecen tan graciosos que no pueden lanzar piedras. Pero lo hacen, y son auténticos pedruscos.

Mentalmente la apodo la Barbie Tonta. Mi valoración se ve reforzada cuando comienza a reírse al detenernos delante de ellos.

 **¡Oh, Dios mío! Alguien no recibió las instrucciones.**

Ni siquiera baja la voz. La miro boquiabierta y me ruborizo porque noto por el rabillo del ojo que varias cabezas se giran en nuestra dirección. Casi puedo sentir como me juzgan esos ojos al clavarse en mi colorido vestido.

No digo nada y tampoco doy pábulo a sus palabras; me limito a sonreír. Una sonrisa con la que espero disimular mi creciente humillación. Aún así, Inuyasha no dice nada. Y se lo agradezco. Si lo hiciera quizá me hubiera echado a llorar.

Caminamos hasta la siguiente pareja. Y a la siguiente. Y a la siguiente. Cada una es peor que la anterior. Justo cuando pienso que no hay nadie más borde en aquella sala, me tropiezo con ella. La llamaré la Barbie Insípida.

 **¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?**

Se me cae el corazón a los pies. Solo quiero huir y esconderme. Después, iré a buscar a Kikyo y la estrangularé con el vestido.

Para empeorar las cosas, noto que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeo con rapidez y fuerzo una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en el momento en que noto que Inuyasha se tensa a mi lado, me pongo furiosa. Por si no fuera suficientemente malo que me lo estén haciendo pasar mal a mí, Inuyasha tiene que trabajar con algunas de esas personas.

Ya no me molesto en reprimir la aguda réplica que viene a mi lengua.

 **Se lo compré a una sin techo** ― respondo sin expresión en la cara ― **Me pareció mucho mejor que el que ofrecía la stripper a la que robaste el tuyo.**

Me mira sin entender hasta que asimila el significado de mis palabras. Entonces se pone muy roja y sus carnosos labios forman una enorme «O» de sorpresa.

Durante un segundo me siento muy satisfecha. Haberla dejado muda hace que me sienta mucho mejor, pero de pronto recuerdo a Inuyasha y que su única finalidad para estar allí es causar una buena impresión. La sensación de culpa hace que me quede helada. Incluso mareada. Brindo una dulce sonrisa a la Barbie Insípida y a su despistada pareja.

 **Disculpame, necesito ir al cuarto de baño.** ― Miro a Inuyasha con el corazón en los ojos ― **Lo lamento mucho.** ― Y huyo.

Busco en aquel ambiente hostil las señales universales que indiquen la situación del cuarto de baño y, al divisar la pequeña silueta negra con un vestido, me dan ganas de abrirme paso a codazos para llegar. No lo hago, por supuesto, en especial porque seguramente tropezaría y me caería, lo que provocaría un ataque de risa colectivo, pero camino todo lo rápido que puedo.

Ya en el cuarto de baño mantengo la cabeza gacha y enfilo directamente a uno de los cubículos. Una vez dentro, cierro la puerta, apoyo en ella la espalda y dejo de retener las lágrimas. Estoy avergonzada. Y enfadada. Y me siento humillada… porque hayan sido tan desagradables delante de Inuyasha.

 _¡Santo Dios! Esas chicas hacen que las pullas de kikyo parezcan leves aleteos de mariposa. No me extraña que a Inuyasha no le preocupen._

Las lágrimas se vuelven amargas; es el amargor de la humillación, de la impotencia de desear a alguien que no puedo tener, de la certeza de saber lo inadecuada que soy para alguien como él.

Después de revolcarme en la lástima por mí misma durante varios minutos más, preguntándome el porqué de la injusticia de la vida, salgo del cubículo. Sé que si no regreso pronto alguien pensará que sigo encerrada en el baño por una razón equivocada… ¡Sería lo que me faltaba!

 _¡No, zorras recauchutadas! Mi respuesta al estrés no es un colon irritable._

Por suerte, el cuarto de baño está vacío, así que me retoco el maquillaje y limpio las mejillas veteadas por las lágrimas. Empapo bajo el grifo unas toallas de papel en agua fría y me las pongo en los ojos como compresas, esperando que reduzcan la hinchazón. Lo único que consigo es apelmazar las pestañas ya mojadas.

Meneo la cabeza al ver mi reflejo. Lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es volver ahí fuera con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa en la cara; rezando para que el resto de la noche transcurra sin incidentes.

 **Puedes hacerlo, Kag. ¡Tú puedes!**

Casi añado, «por Inuyasha», pero incluso para mis adentros suena tonto y rimbombante. No es mío para que haga nada por él. Da igual lo mucho que desee que lo sea.

Respiro hondo y abro la puerta con decisión para regresar al nido de víboras, pero no llego muy lejos. Veo a Inuyasha apoyado contra la pared, frente a la puerta del baño de señoras, y me detengo en seco. Tiene los tobillos y los brazos cruzados, y me mira con una sonrisa triste.

No digo nada, ni siquiera sé qué decir. Jugueteo con el pequeño bolsito que cuelga de mi muñeca y lo aprieto contra la palma. Por fin, él se endereza y da un paso hacia mí. No se detiene hasta que está a unos centímetros de distancia, lo que me obliga a alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Con el pulgar dibuja una caricia desde mi pómulo hasta la esquina del ojo, haciéndome pensar por un instante si tendré el rímel corrido.

 **Lo siento mucho** ― susurra bajito, cerrando los ojos como si le doliera. En su cara brilla una expresión de pesar que me oprime el corazón.

 **No es culpa tuya; no puedes controlar al resto del mundo. Solo espero no haberte avergonzado demasiado y que no se hayan visto perjudicadas ninguna de esas relaciones comerciales tan importantes para ti.**

 **No me importan. No a este precio.**

 **Pero deberían. Eran el objetivo de esta noche. No tendrían que verse afectadas porque tu pareja no encaje. Una chica como yo no sabe cómo funciona todo esto.**

 **No eres tú la que no encaja, soy yo. Soy yo quien está haciéndose pasar por algo que no es ―** comenta pensativamente.

 **Que no seas como ellos no es precisamente malo, pero tienes que jugar según sus reglas. Es así, forma parte de quién eres y de lo que haces.**

 **Es posible que forme parte de lo que hago, pero no soy así. No soy esa clase de personas. No lo soy. Esto…** ― Tira con fuerza de las solapas de su esmoquin ―. **Esto solo sirve para un propósito; es un medio para conseguir un fin. Nada más.**

Frunzo el ceño

 **Una manera de conseguir, ¿qué?**

Los ojos de Inuyasha se clavan en los míos y, durante un segundo eterno, pienso que va a decirme algo. Pero luego cambia de idea y esboza una sonrisa.

 **Nada de lo que quiera hablar ahora. Venga, vámonos** ― me dice, tomándome de la mano ― **Larguémonos de aquí.**

Me conduce a la puerta y salimos sin mirar atrás.

No dice nada más mientras me ayuda a subir al coche, lo enciende y se dirige al norte de la ciudad. Ni siquiera le pregunto adónde me lleva; no me importa. Me da igual dónde sea, siempre que esté con él y lejos de todas esas personas. Lo demás son banalidades.

Me sorprendo un poco cuando comienzo a ver que los edificios crecen en altura; estamos en el centro. Baja la velocidad para acceder a un aparcamiento, en el que entra poniendo una tarjeta ante un lector electrónico. Se abre el portón y mete el coche en el interior. Allí, aparca en la primera plaza disponible y apaga el motor.

Ni siquiera entonces dice una palabra. Me ayuda a salir del vehículo y me guía hasta el ascensor. Sigo sin hacer preguntas. Estoy expectante; siento curiosidad por saber adónde me lleva. No debería sentirme así porque él no es mío por mucho que quiera que lo sea.

Pasa la tarjeta por otro lector electrónico, que emite unas luces rojas, antes de presionar el botón del piso veinticuatro. Las puertas se cierran con un chasquido. Subimos lentamente hasta que el ascensor se detiene en una zona de recepción muy lujosa con la luz tenue. Las lámparas arrancan brillantes destellos de un letrero donde se puede leer «Phillips, Shepherd y Townsend».

Me ha llevado al bufete donde trabaja, donde también lo hacen Kikyo y mi tío, que es uno de los socios; el Townsend que aparece en la placa. Quiero preguntar por qué estamos allí, pero no lo hago. Él me coge de la mano y tira con fuerza para conducirme a la ominosa quietud de las oficinas vacías. Atravesamos la recepción para dirigirnos a un ascensor más pequeño, en el que subimos dos pisos más.

Cuando se abren las puertas aparece ante nosotros una impresionante vista del skyline de la iluminada ciudad de Atlanta. Jadeo. No lo puedo evitar. Jamás he visto una imagen tan hermosa; es como una postal, solo que de verdad.

Avanzo esquivando los elegantes y caros muebles de exterior que decoran la terraza. La cálida brisa juguetea con mi pelo, acariciándome las sienes mientras miro la sede del Bank of América que están construyendo enfrente.

 **Aquí arriba la gente como esa no existe** ― afirma Inuyasha en voz baja antes de detenerse a mi lado. Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que su hombro roza el mío. Lucho contra el deseo de apoyarme en él. Siento que el calor de su cuerpo se irradia hacia el mío, tentándome con su agradable calidez. Me estremezco en respuesta.

 **¿Tienes frío?** ― me pregunta al tiempo que se gira hacia mí para pasarme los dedos de arriba abajo por la parte superior del brazo, como si estuviera midiendo la temperatura de mi piel ― **Ten.** ― Me ofrece su chaqueta y me la pone sobre los hombros. La chaqueta está caliente y huele a Inuyasha, da igual qué colonia o gel use. Sea el que sea debería llamarse Delicioso en vez de Armani, o como cualquier otro diseñador. Se me hace la boca agua ― **¿Mejor?** ― Me rodea además con el brazo para asegurarse de que no tengo frío. No se me ocurre quejarme, por supuesto. No lo haría incluso aunque rompiera a sudar.

 **Mucho mejor, gracias.**

Permanecemos quietos y callados durante un tiempo tan largo que comienza a resultar incómodo. Pero cuando estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para encontrar algo que decir, es él quien dice algo.

Suelta una bomba.

.

.

 _Saludos, mi querida Faby Sama :3_

 _Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias._

.

No se hagan flasas ideas xD, lo vuelvo a aclarar, es un Sesshome aunque al principio no lo parezca xDD. Pero después les va a gustar.

.

.

Gothika


	14. Chapter 14

.

Inuyasha

.

.

 **Mi padre está en la cárcel por asesinato.**

 _¿No hay otra manera de decirlo, imbécil?._

No sé por qué me siento impulsado a contarle a Kagome todos mis sucios secretos, pero así es. Quizá porque siente que no encaja y la comprendo muy bien. En un mundo donde las apariencias y la reputación lo son todo, tengo que trabajar el doble para asegurarme de que todo lo que hago y digo está por encima de cualquier crítica. Resultó una hazaña casi imposible superar, sobrevivir y dejar atrás que mi padre está en la cárcel, pero lo conseguí. Tras años y años de duro trabajo, de tener que hacer la pelota indecentemente a mucha gente, lo conseguí. Ahora estoy un paso más cerca de mi meta.

Después de lo que me parece un silencio eterno, bajo la mirada hacia ella. Está observándome con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Sus brillantes ojos parecen oscuros en la tenue luz cuando se clavan en los míos. Pero lo que me llama la atención es lo que no leo en ellos. Veo sorpresa, sí; incredulidad y curiosidad; quizá un poco de piedad, pero no veo prejuicio, desdén u horror, algo que he visto muchas veces en los ojos de otras personas cuando les he contado mi historia.

Ahora todavía me dan más ganas de besarla.

 _¡Joder! Esta chica cada vez me gusta más._

 **¿Qué? ¿No te horrorizas? ¿No gritas?** ― pregunto, incapaz de evitar el tono de amargura en mi voz. Ella me sorprende con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada vacilante.

 **Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que no soy como la gente con la que te sueles relacionar.**

Me río. Una risa auténtica.

 **Sí, creo que sí.**

Se vuelve hacia mí. Lo único que veo ahora en su cara es interés; simple curiosidad. Aquella pizca de piedad ya ha desaparecido. Son muchas las emociones que quiero provocar en esa chica y la piedad no ocupa un lugar en la lista.

 **¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?**

Encojo los hombros.

 **Ya no me importa tanto como solía. Me parece una parte de mi pasado y nada más.**

 **Debe significar algo más si me lo has dicho.**

 _Es perceptiva. Es tan lista como hermosa. Y seguramente ni siquiera se considere guapa._

 **Quizá. No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué te he traído aquí.** ― Clavo la mirada en las centelleantes luces de la ciudad. Ahora me siento idiota por haberlo mencionado.

 **Pero lo has hecho. Ahora tienes que contármelo todo o acabaré pensando que eres un tipo sádico y cruel.**

 **Quizá lo sea.**

La veo entornar los ojos antes de mirarme de arriba abajo.

 **No, no lo creo. Además, ¿no existe alguna ley contra los castigos crueles y sádicos? No puedes ser abogado e infractor de la ley a la vez.**

Me río con su lógica. No puedo evitar preguntarme lo que pensaría si supiera la verdad.

 **Pues hay gente que lo es.**

 **Pero tú no eres esa gente. Eres el tipo que está a punto de acabar con mi sufrimiento.**

 **¿Con tu sufrimiento?** ― le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Sé que mi sonrisa revela la dirección que han tomado mis pensamientos, pero ella logra sorprenderme otra vez cuando me sigue la corriente.

 **Sí, mi sufrimiento** ― asegura con una sonrisa ― **No eres el tipo de tío que haga sufrir a una chica, ¿verdad?**

Aunque Kagome me parece muy dulce, inocente y tímida, a veces parece dispuesta a participar en un juego más íntimo y peligroso. Aunque sé de sobra que no debería pensar en jugar, sufrir o ninguna otra cosa con Kagome Higurashi.

 _¡Pero que me condenen si no lo hago!_

Me vienen a la mente montones de pensamientos lujuriosos y calientes, pensamientos sobre lo mucho que disfrutaría haciéndola sufrir. Pero no sería un sufrimiento malo, no. El que yo le proporcionaría la haría sudar y contorsionarse antes de suplicarme que me corriera en su interior.

Siento la necesidad de acomodarme en los pantalones y me recuerdo a mí mismo que estoy pisando terreno peligroso. Lo sé muy bien, pero cuando bajo la mirada a la cara de Kagome, a sus ojos vivaces y sus labios exuberantes, no soy capaz de ignorar esos pensamientos.

 _Solo si es lo que a ella le gusta_ **―** respondo para mí al tiempo que alargo la mano para apretar entre los dedos el negro mechón que veo en su hombro. Los cabellos son como seda entre mis dedos, igual que su piel contra el dorso de mi mano ― **¿Qué es lo que te gusta a ti, Kagome?**

Me parece ver subir su pecho cuando respira profundamente. Quizá sea ella la que deba poner freno a todo esto, bien sabe Dios que yo no lo voy a hacer. Es posible que lo lamente más tarde, pero ahora mismo no soy capaz de pensar en nada más que en el aspecto que tendría Kagome sin ese vestido rojo.

Arquea una ceja. No sé si está aceptando mi reto o si solo veo lo que quiero ver, pero luego se humedece los labios y alza levemente la barbilla sin dejar de mirarme entre las pestañas. Es tímida, pero no es una pose; solo su manera de ser, lo que la hace todavía más atractiva.

 **¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? Pensaba que un general de cuatro estrellas sabe todo lo que no sabemos el resto de los mortales.**

 **Quizá prefiera realizar una incursión personal.**

 **¿Y eso en qué consiste?**

Sé que tengo que detenerme mientras todavía puedo, pero no me es posible.

 **En utilizar todos mis sentidos para reconocer el terreno.**

 **¿Para reconocer el terreno?** ― repite con los labios curvados, lo que hace que le aparezcan dos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

 **Por supuesto** ― respondo **― Así podré planificar mejor el ataque.**

 **¿Reconocer el terreno? ¿Para un ataque? A ver, cuéntame tu estrategia.**

 **Primero comenzaría con un contacto leve.** ― Estiro el brazo y rozo un hoyuelo con la punta del dedo antes de moverlo hacia el labio inferior, que ha formado un mohín ― **El contacto es la mejor manera de evaluar. La textura del terreno a reconocer me diría… la intensidad que necesito imprimir a mi dedo. Algunas zonas requieren un roce más delicado que otras.**

 **Entiendo** ― replica ella con suavidad. Su cálido aliento me hace cosquillas en el dedo ― **¿Y qué más?**

 **El olor** ― continúo al tiempo que deslizo los dedos entre sus cabellos y que solo detengo cuando entierro la cara en la aromática piel de su garganta ― **Cierto aroma podría indicarme si estoy dirigiéndome en la dirección correcta. Uno un poco dulce… o almizclado…** ― susurro. Noto que ella contiene el aliento cuando mordisqueo con suavidad la zona de debajo de la oreja.

 **Los sonidos** ― musito ― **Algunas veces un leve susurro, incluso un gemido, me indicaría lo cerca o lejos que estoy de lograr mi meta.** ― Noto sus manos sobre los antebrazos. Me clava las uñas a través de la camisa. Lo único que puedo pensar es que quiero sentir esa presión en la espalda y no en los brazos.

 **¿Qué más?** ― jadea ella, respirando con rapidez junto a mi oreja. Me inclino y la miro a la cara. Sus párpados pesados medio ocultan esos brillantes ojos y las mejillas se han ruborizado con lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros. Ella no quiere detenerse, lo sé.

 **El sabor.** ― La veo clavar los ojos en mi boca antes de volver a subir a los míos.

 **¿Y qué saborearías?**

 **Todo. Lo saborearía todo.**

Si cabía alguna posibilidad de que me resistiera a ella, esta se evapora en el instante en que se apoya en mí y me hace perder hasta la última onza de delicadeza que suelo poseer. El beso, que debería haberse iniciado con suavidad, comienza con la intensidad de un incendio forestal. El primer roce con su lengua me consume. Y me pierdo.

Noto sus manos en el pelo cuando comienzo a devorar su boca. Me olvido de donde estoy y de la novia para cuyo padre trabajo. Solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que deseo perderme en el cálido cuerpo de la chica que tengo en los brazos.

 _Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la deseo tanto?_

No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta. De todas maneras, cualquier pensamiento desaparece de mi mente cuando me rodea con los brazos y siento sus uñas en la espalda.

Gimo contra sus labios y Kagome ronronea en respuesta. Le tiro con fuerza del pelo, quizá con demasiada fuerza, consiguiendo que el beso se vuelva voraz. Ella se apoya en mí como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Giro con ella entre los brazos y la aprieto contra la pared. Mi cuerpo se funde con el suyo. Siento cómo cada duro ángulo de mi figura se disuelve contra su suavidad. Solo la ropa que nos separa me hace interrumpir el beso.

Aparto la cabeza para mirarla. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y los labios hinchados. Escucho que la cordura llama con fuerza a mi cabeza, pero la ignoro cuando ella se inclina hacia mí lentamente, poniéndose de puntillas para morderme el labio inferior.

 **¡Oh, Dios!** ― gimo antes de volver a besarla. Ella reanuda el beso donde lo dejamos, sin reservas. Me inclino para tomarla entre mis brazos sin interrumpir el contacto con sus labios y la llevo hasta una de las tumbonas que hay junto a las puertas del ascensor. La deposito encima; ella se estira por completo mientras me enderezo para mirarla.

Tiene las piernas ligeramente dobladas y me muestra un atisbo de sus esbeltos tobillos. No puedo apartar la mirada. Me hundo de rodillas para apretar los labios contra su empeine al tiempo que levanto la tela del vestido, dejando al descubierto la pantorrilla.

Mi mano resbala por su piel suave llevando consigo el vestido mientras beso y lamo cada centímetro hasta la rodilla, el interior del muslo… Ella separa un poco las piernas. Es una invitación.

Rozo la sensible piel con los dientes al tiempo que deslizo las puntas de los dedos hasta acariciar las húmedas bragas. La escucho contener el aliento y me pongo duro de solo pensar en los ruiditos que hará cuando posea su cuerpo.

En el momento en que ella se pone tensa me doy cuenta de que algo va mal. Levanto la cabeza buscando sus ojos, alarmado. Me siento confundido cuando veo que los tiene llenos de lágrimas.

 **¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? ¿Te he hecho daño?**

No creo haber sido brusco. Ella menea la cabeza negandolo.

 **No. Es solo que… Solo… Solo que no podemos hacer esto.**

Por mucho que odie admitirlo, sé que tiene razón. Kikyo es demasiado importante en mis planes para estropearlo todo ahora y Kagome es mucho más que una chica agradable para arrastrarla conmigo a esta locura.

Apoyo la frente en su rodilla con un suspiro.

.

.

Saludos queridas

Mac Lilo-chan ;3

Faby Sama ;3

Y a todos los que leen n.n muchas gracias.

.

.

Gothika


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

Kagome

.

 **Tienes razón** ― escucho susurrar a Inuyasha ― **Tienes razón** ― repite con más firmeza alzando la cabeza **― Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.**

Parece tenso y… distante, lo que hace que esta situación incómoda de por sí, lo sea mucho más. Me incorporo y estiro la mano hacia su brazo antes de que pueda ponerse en pie para alejarse.

 **No, espera. No hagas esto. Ha sido culpa mía. Estaba coqueteando contigo a pesar de que sé que no eres libre. Tienes novia. Es tan culpa mía como tuya. ¿No podemos simplemente olvidar que ha ocurrido? No quiero que esto estropee la relación entre nosotros.**

Él me observa con intensidad durante varios segundos antes de hablar. Cuando lo hace me siento aliviada.

 **Claro** ― responde al tiempo que se levanta. Me tiende una mano y yo deslizo los dedos entre los suyos. Noto que me los aprieta con suavidad antes de tirar de mí para que me ponga en pie.

Bajo la mirada asegurándome que el vestido vuelve a cubrirme las piernas y, tras comprobar que es así, alzo la vista para mirarlo. Él no tiene los ojos clavados en mi cara, sino en mis pechos. Compruebo avergonzada que lo que está llamando su atención son las consecuencias que aquel apasionado beso ha tenido sobre mi ropa; el vestido se ha descolocado y mis senos están prácticamente desnudos. Aunque no se me ven los pezones y el vestido no está roto, el escote que aparece ante sus ojos es absolutamente escandaloso.

Inuyasha todavía retiene mi mano, así que la recupero y me pongo a recolocar el sosten. No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando él me mira a los ojos.

 **Es así como se hipnotiza a las cobras** ― digo con sarcasmo.

Él me brinda una sonrisa diabólica.

 **Si lo que quieres es ver el efecto que has provocado en mi serpiente, te lo enseñaré con sumo placer.**

Noto las mejillas calientes y un revoloteo en el vientre. Estamos de nuevo en el mismo punto en que empezamos. Nos miramos durante varios segundos antes de que él suspire.

 **Imagino que debería volver a pedirte disculpas. Te juro que no suelo comportarme así con las mujeres.**

Me vuelve a tomar de la mano como si tal cosa y me lleva hasta el ascensor.

 **No solo me alegra oír eso, además te creo** ― le aseguro. Y lo hago. Me refiero a que sí creo que es cierto lo que dice. Es un buen tipo y se nota a la legua.

 **¿De veras**? ― me pregunta. Su expresión parece decir que realmente le importa lo que yo pienso.

 _¡Ja! Sigue soñando Kagome._

 **Sí, de veras. Sé qué clase de hombre eres.**

 **¿Y qué clase de hombre soy?** ― Me acompaña al interior del ascensor.

 **Inteligente, sereno, honorable, triunfador…** ― Se ríe.

 **¡Vaya! Aunque me resulte halagador, haces que suene como si estuviera blandiendo una espada o a punto de batirme en duelo al amanecer.**

 **No era mi intención. Quería decir que, aunque no eres perfecto, sí eres un buen tipo. Se nota.**

 **¿Eso es bueno?** ― insiste con expresión recelosa.

Sonrío.

 **En mi opinión es muy bueno.**

Me devuelve la sonrisa y me obligo a apartar la mirada. Tengo la sensación de que he hablado de más, que no debería haber personalizado tanto mis palabras.

 _Estúpida._

 **Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas…**

Recorremos en silencio el camino al garaje. Apenas puedo pensar por culpa del remolino que forman mis emociones y del roce de su pulgar en los nudillos. Sé que no deberíamos ir de la mano como si tuviéramos una cita, pero no soy capaz de liberar mis dedos. Esta noche acabará dentro de muy poco, y pienso disfrutar hasta el final de cada segundo. Luego me espera la realidad… y Kikyo.

Inuyasha inicia una educada charla mientras regresamos a casa. Es una buena idea, porque no tengo que pensar demasiado para responder. Sencillamente solo puedo… sentir. Disfrutar… Perderme en fantasías.

Es muy fácil en este momento imaginar cómo sería regresar a casa después de tener una cita con Inuyasha. Una cita de verdad, como si fuera mío. Lo que supondría tener a aquel apuesto y triunfador hombre a mi lado, alguien capaz de derretirme con una mirada y arder con una caricia. Inuyasha es lo mejor de los dos mundos. Por desgracia, pertenece a un mundo en el que yo no encajo.

Sin embargo, Kikyo sí forma parte de él.

 **¿Te gusta trabajar para mi hermano?**

 _Sesshomaru..._

Solo pensar en él, pronunciar mentalmente su nombre, hace que note mariposas en el estómago. La mirada que me dirigió cuando inclinó la cabeza para tomar la rodaja de limón de mis labios fue absolutamente depredadora. Estar con un hombre así sería suficiente para dar sentido a la vida, pero sé que me rompería el corazón. Siempre lo hacen.

 **Por tu silencio parece que no mucho. ¿Tengo que disculparme también en nombre de mi hermano?**

Me siento avergonzada al estar pensando en mi jefe en esos términos cuando estoy sentada junto a su hermano gemelo ― tan guapo y sexy como él ― que acaba de besarme como Sesshomaru no me ha besado. Sin embargo, es acordarme de él y empezar a babear.

 _¡Ay, Dios! Lo tuyo no tiene remedio. ¡Además de ligera de cascos estás chalada!»_

 **¿Kagome?**

Regreso bruscamente a la realidad.

 **¡Oh, no! Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. El miércoles trabajo.**

 **Entonces, ¿te gusta? ¿Es agradable trabajar con él?** ― Noto algo extraño en su voz.

 **¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pensabas que no sería así?**

Lo veo encoger los hombros.

 **No, en absoluto.**

 **¿En absoluto?**

 **Bueno…**

 **Bueno, ¿qué?**

 **Sesshomaru es algo…**

 **Si alguien tan elocuente como tú se queda sin palabras, no quiero ni imaginar lo que significa.**

 **No, no es eso. Es que se me ha ocurrido que podrías gustarle a Sesshomaru.**

 **Bueno, si es así, me alegro. Me voy a ahorrar mucho tiempo y dinero en gasolina.**

Él me lanza una mirada llena de exasperación.

 **No quería decir eso y lo sabes.**

 **¿Qué querías decir?**

 **Kagome, eres una chica muy guapa, lista y divertida. Gustas a todos los hombres y mi hermano no es diferente. No sé, es solo que se comporta de una manera… más agresiva cuando desea algo. No quisiera que te molestara.**

Recuerdo lo que he hablado con Sesshomaru sobre el acoso sexual. Es evidente que traspasó los límites, pero jamás tuve la impresión de que podría forzarme a aceptar avances sexuales que no deseara. Lo único que puedo hacer es rezar para que no sepa nunca que sus insinuaciones serían bastante bien recibidas. De hecho, estoy deseándolas.

 **Bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por él** ― le aseguro ― **Fue un caballero de pies a cabeza y no tengo ninguna razón para pensar que vaya a cambiar. Trabajo para él y eso es algo que respeta.**

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Inuyasha me mira como si estuviera loca, pero le ignoro.

Nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida cuando llegamos al apartamento que comparto con Kikyo. Suspiro para mis adentros porque sé que Inuyasha no entrará conmigo; ni siquiera se lo preguntaré. Es lo mejor.

Esta situación es insostenible.

Como ya sospechaba, aparca el coche pero no apaga el motor.

 _Es lo mejor… Es lo mejor…,_ repito para mis adentros.

 **Gracias.** ― Busco sus ojos. Parecen brillantes.

 **No, no es cierto** ― asegura con una risa de incredulidad.

Sonrío.

 **Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien durante casi todo el tiempo. Gracias por llevarme. Espero que…**

 **Eh, eh, eh…** ― me interrumpo ― **Ni una palabra más. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido fue culpa tuya. Debería haber imaginado que solo asistirían mujeres objeto. No ha sido culpa tuya en absoluto.**

No puedo evitar pensar que es muy gracioso que él use el mismo adjetivo que yo misma usé mentalmente para referirme a ellas. Las grandes mentes…

 **Bueno, la noche hubiera sido muy diferente si Kikyo hubiera podido acompañarte. Ella habría sabido qué ropa ponerse y…** ― Me quedo callada al darme cuenta, por primera vez, que mi prima me ha hecho quedar mal a propósito. No cabe duda de que ella sabría lo que ocurriría si me presentaba vestida de esa manera.

 **¿Y…?** ― me presiona Inuyasha.

Lo miro. Él se merece algo mejor. Algo mucho mejor. Desearía podérselo ofrecer, pero sería un suicidio profesional para un hombre como él.

 **Oh, nada, nada… Es solo que ella habría encajado mucho mejor. Habría conectado con la gente. Yo solo soy una chica del campo.**

Él se inclina hacia mí y me acaricia la mejilla. Ladea la cabeza como si estuviera valorándome.

 **No hagas eso. Nunca te consideres menos que otra persona. Te equivocarías.**

Me mira directamente a los ojos como si quisiera que me creyera sus palabras, como si deseara que supiera que son sinceras. Y lo hago aunque no cambia nada. No evitan que siga siendo el novio de Kikyo.

Él no es esa clase de hombre y yo no soy esa clase de chica.

 **Aprecio tus palabras, Inuyasha** ― Tengo que salir de allí. Por mucho que desee que él me bese otra vez, por mucho que anhele que me acompañe a mi habitación para terminar lo que empezamos, sé que no es posible. No debemos y no lo haremos. Ni él ni yo.

 _Pero si él lo hiciera…_

Dejo a un lado ese pensamiento. No puedo considerarlo siquiera porque él no va a hacer nada.

 **Buenas noches, Inuyasha.**

Curva los labios en una sonrisa irónica que me hace preguntarme en qué estaba pensando.

 **Buenas noches, hermosa Kagome.**

Alejarme de ese coche, de Inuyasha, cuando cabía una minúscula posibilidad de que me acompañara, es lo más difícil que he hecho nunca.

Hasta la mañana siguiente no vuelvo a acordarme de que Inuyasha me ha dicho que su padre está en la cárcel por asesinato. Que mis hormonas sean capaces de ignorar un homicidio resulta realmente preocupante.

.

.

Saludos nenas:

Faby Sama

Mac Lilo-chan

Saludos a todos los que leen, muchas gracias.

.

.

Gothika


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

Sesshomaru

.

Hasta ahora jamás me ha importado conseguir a una chica en concreto, si no era esa, era otra. Y, sin embargo, ahora deseo estar con ella. Hay algo diferente en Kagome. Quiero llevármela a la cama ahora mismo. Pero es… No sé… Tengo la sensación de que necesita un trato más suave y cuidadoso. Supone un reto.

Y, ¡joder!, me encantan los retos.

La observo servir una bebida mientras Kagura mira por encima de su hombro. Podría llevar a Kagura a un lado y exigirle que le facilite las cosas, pero no lo haré. No solo creo que es buena para Kagome ― saca a la luz su lado más salvaje ― sino que estoy seguro de que a ella no le gustaría. Y la admiro por ello. Mucho. Cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más evidente me resulta que en Kagome hay mucho más que una tímida sonrisa o una cara bonita.

Y, por supuesto, que un cuerpo que apenas puedo esperar a poseer.

Que poseeré.

Y ella disfrutará de cada segundo. Pienso asegurarme de ello.

.

.

Gothika


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

Kagome

.

Parece que cada vez que levanto la mirada veo a Sesshomaru. Algunas veces está hablando con los clientes, representando su papel como propietario del club, pero en otras ocasiones, no menos frecuentes, solo me observa. Me enerva que me mire, pero eso no afecta a mi trabajo. Confío en mí misma lo suficiente como para preparar un buen combinado incluso con un sargento de artillería resoplándome al oído. En lo que ya no confío tanto es en mi habilidad para resistir lo que Sesshomaru no se molesta en ocultar.

Le intereso y no solo como empleada. De hecho, como empleada no le intereso gran cosa. Es como si me desnudara cada vez que nuestros ojos coinciden y, ¡que Dios me ayude!, me encanta la sensación. Esa mirada sexy es aterciopelada como una caricia. Casi la puedo sentir sobre la piel, como si tuviera las manos sobre mi cuerpo y los labios en mi boca.

Asumí hace mucho tiempo que tengo debilidad por los chicos malos, pero Sesshomaru es… Ni siquiera sé explicarlo, simplemente es diferente. Tengo el presentimiento de que puede resultar todavía más peligroso que mis desastrosos novios anteriores.

Alzo la mirada y mis ojos vuelven a toparse con los suyos. Me guiña uno y me da un vuelco el corazón.

 **Aquí no hacemos así los margaritas** ― me gruñe Kagura al oído ― **¿A quién se le ocurre usar zumo de naranja?**

Suelto el aire con tanta fuerza que casi parece que le respondo con otro gruñido. Podría explicarle que un chorrito de zumo de naranja realza el sabor del tequila, pero paso. Ya recibo suficiente rencor por su parte.

 **Genial** ― replico, dejando la botella de tequila sobre el mostrador con más fuerza de la que quería ― **Pues enséñame como hacen aquí los margaritas.** ― Doy un paso atrás y cruzo los brazos.

La mirada que Kagura me dirige es a la vez feroz y satisfecha. Es evidente que estaba buscando que le respondiera. Pues, aunque todavía no lo sepa, se va a encontrar con más de lo que esperaba.

 **Venga, vamos. Enséñame. Toda esta gente está esperando** ― insisto más calmada, al tiempo que señalo con un gesto de cabeza a todas las personas que nos miran desde el otro lado de la barra. Sus pálidos ojos azules brillan de cólera y noto que aprieta con fuerza los labios rojos. Está preparada para una pelea… Y yo también.

 **Sería mejor que calmes esa actitud antes de entrar, cariño, o esta noche será la última que trabajes aquí.**

Escucho murmullos a nuestro alrededor; muchos «¡oh!», «¡ah!», y frases sobre peleas. Los ignoro y me concentro en Kagura.

 **¿De veras? ¿De verdad piensas que podrás deshacerte de mí solo porque eres una obsesa del control con una compulsiva necesidad de atraer la atención?**

La risa que suelta Kagura es amarga, pero no niega mis palabras. Creo que reconoce tácitamente que tengo razón.

No he tardado demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de cómo es; una chica insegura que no tuvo una figura paterna en su infancia. Después de la prueba del body shot con el tequila, hizo todo lo posible para atraer las miradas sobre ella. Hizo que sonara una sugerente canción de Jessie James y se puso a bailar encima de la barra, fingiendo que cantaba Wanted para cada hombre al alcance de su vista.

A ellos, por supuesto, les encantó. Kagura es una mujer muy guapa y, a pesar de las rastas, hace gala de una felina sensualidad. ¿Qué hombre con deseos normales no disfrutaría viendo cómo se exhibe a una mujer así?

Pero tuve claro que aquel numerito era más para mí que para cualquier otra persona. De hecho, cuando se bajó del mostrador me brindó una ladina sonrisa. Estaba retándome, demostrándome que podía dejarme en evidencia. Lo que todavía no ha comprendido es que yo no deseo ser el centro de atención. Puede quedarse con todas las miradas y los piropos.

Ese pensamiento hace que mi irritación desaparezca casi por completo. Decido que bien puedo darle lo que quiere, la atención de todos los hombres.

 **¿Qué te parece si hacemos un concurso? La perdedora bailará encima de la barra.**

Me sorprende que vacile, pero luego veo que mira de reojo a mi derecha y comprendo su problema; Sesshomaru está hablando con un grupo de chicas muy lanzadas no demasiado lejos de nosotras. En ese momento entiendo lo que le ocurre. Lo entiendo todo con absoluta claridad.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Está loca por Sesshomaru!_

Lo primero que pienso es que no puedo culparla. Cualquiera con una producción normal de estrógenos se volvería loca por Sesshomaru. Lo segundo es que eso significa que no se ha acostado con él; lo que no es propio de un chico malo como él.

 _A menos que sí se hayan acostado y ella no lo haya superado. Lo que ya sería mucho más propio de un chico malo._

Por alguna razón, los celos me corroen las entrañas.

 **De acuerdo** ― concede finalmente.

 **El mejor margarita gana** ― confirmo, antes de girarme hacia los clientes que nos observan sin perder ni un detalle ― **¿Quién quiere ser el juez?**

Por supuesto, todos comienzan a gritar para ser elegidos. El tema deja de ser un problema cuando se acerca Sesshomaru.

 **Yo seré el jurado** ― se ofrece con una mirada desafiante ― **Me parece lo más justo.**

 **Claro** ― me apresuro a decir, algo jadeante, cuando se acerca sin apartar la vista. Miro a Kagura; su hostilidad se ha convertido en impulso asesino. Se me ocurre que lo que había empezado como una estrategia para despedirme podría acabar estallándole en la cara ― **¿Te parece bien?**

 **Sí, para mí mejor** ― asegura con una brillante sonrisa ― **Sé muy bien cómo le gusta.**

Los clientes comienzan a meterse con ella por la elección de las palabras, al tiempo que dan palmaditas en la espalda y codazos a Sesshomaru. Él se limita a sonreír y eso me fastidia. Ya no sé si hay algo entre ellos o no, o si la suya es una sonrisa conciliadora de jefe al mando.

 _Espero que si ha habido algo entre ellos haya acabado ya._

Me sienta como una patada en el culo que él esté coqueteando, observándome o bromeando conmigo mientras se acuesta con Kagura. No debería importarme, lo sé, a fin de cuentas, Sesshomaru es un playboy y eso es lo que hacen los playboys.

 _¡Maldito sea!_

 **Venga, chicos, vamos a animarlas un poco**. ― Sesshomaru jalea a la multitud, que comienza a ovacionarnos de manera entusiasta. Él sonríe antes de darse la vuelta para mirarme, apoyándose en la barra. Sus ojos buscan los míos mientras arquea una ceja de esa manera tan sexy ― **Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerme la boca agua ―** susurra.

Contengo el aliento. Ha conseguido ponerme la piel de gallina.

 _¡Ay, Dios! Es muy bueno._

Me alegro de que estemos rodeados de gente. Si no fuera así acabaría poniéndome en ridículo, desnudándome y pasando por encima de la barra para rodearle con brazos y piernas. Aunque tampoco pienso precisamente en precaución cuando le respondo en tono burlón:

 **Oh, puedo hacer mucho más que eso.**

Me fuerzo a apartar los ojos de él y me concentro en hacer un buen combinado. Me resulta más difícil de lo que debería porque mi mirada parece tener vida propia y me cuesta mucho reprimirme y no contemplar a Sesshomaru.

Cuando estoy frotando con sal el borde del vaso, me olvido de mi propósito y levanto la vista. Sesshomaru está tarareando una canción sobre silbidos y, cuando llega la parte en la que debe emitir uno, frunce sus labios perfectos y lo hace sin vacilar. No puedo evitar mirarle fijamente. Y, como si no estuviera ya bastante nerviosa, cuando deja de silbar, le miro a los ojos y me guiña uno. En este momento sé que tengo problemas. Unos problemas enormes.

Kagura me empuja con la cadera para poner su copa en la barra, delante de Sesshomaru. Por suerte eso me arranca de mi arrobo, así que sirvo el margarita en una copa, la adorno con una rodaja de limón y otra de naranja, y se la acerco a Sesshomaru.

Él prueba primero el combinado de Kagura y luego el mío; repite la acción un par de veces mientras se relame los labios, degustando los matices. Me pregunto si elegirá de verdad la mejor bebida o si lo hará en función de a cuál de nosotras quiere ver bailar sobre la barra.

Al pensar eso me doy cuenta de que no me sentiré satisfecha con ningún resultado. Si elige mi copa como la mejor, me preguntaré si es porque quiere ver bailar a Kagura, aunque no debería importarme en absoluto nada de eso. Y sin embargo me importa.

 _¡Huuuy maldita sea!._

Claro que, si elige su combinado, no solo tendré que aceptar que considera mejor su bebida, sino que además tendré que bailar; algo que no quiero hacer. Finalmente, lo veo asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que termina el contenido de mi copa.

¡Ya tenemos ganadora! ― anuncia, señalándome.

Me siento aliviada y victoriosa, pero también extrañamente dividida. En vez de mirarle, clavo la vista en la copa vacía cuando él la pone boca abajo sobre la barra. Luego observo a Kagura, que sonríe a alguien con timidez; me figuro que será a Sesshomaru.

 **Habéis tenido buena suerte, chicos** ― grita ella con entusiasmo ― **Seguiré haciendo los margaritas a mi manera y además tendréis un espectáculo adicional esta noche. Así que todos salimos ganando.**

Con un grito de júbilo, Kagura se da la vuelta para poner una música diferente y elige una canción muy sugerente, de la que no dudo que sacará provecho. Cuando la veo subir al mostrador, me desplazo al extremo opuesto para preparar las bebidas que solicitan las pocas personas que no la están observando y animando con aplausos.

Me esfuerzo en no mirarla ni a ella ni a Sesshomaru. No quiero ser testigo de su reacción, pero cuando el jaleo alcanza su cota más alta, mis ojos se ven arrastrados al otro lado de la barra a pesar de mi determinación. Al parecer, Kagura se ha dejado caer de un salto en los brazos de Sesshomaru. Él la atrapa en el aire y ella le rodea apretadamente el cuello con los brazos. La veo sonreír como el proverbial gato que se comió al canario ― o quizá el que se quiere comer al canario ― y Sesshomaru se ríe.

Justo antes de bajar la mirada a la bebida que estoy sirviendo, veo de reojo que Kagura obliga a Sesshomaru a bajar la cabeza para besarle. Y no es un besito, parece que quiere devorarlo. No es que él se resista.

Una sensación fría y viscosa en los dedos me devuelve bruscamente a la tarea que me ocupa. La cerveza se está desbordando y se desliza por mi muñeca hasta la bandeja. Doy un paso atrás y dejo el vaso en el mostrador para sacudir la mano. No tengo palabras para describir lo enfadada que estoy conmigo misma al permitir que Kagura y Sesshomaru me irriten y afecten de una manera tan manifiesta.

Estoy limpiando el desorden con movimientos rápidos y precisos cuando Sesshomaru se inclina sobre la barra para hablarme.

 **Es necesario que te quedes unos minutos cuando cerremos. En el despacho tengo algunos papeles que debes rellenar. No te llevará mucho tiempo.**

Alzo la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Quiero clavarle las uñas en ellos y luego escupirle a la cara, pero solo maldigo para mis adentros porque él es justo lo que pensaba que era.

Un chico malo.

Un playboy.

Un rompecorazones.

Sin embargo, saberlo no impide que quiera besarle, arrastrarle hasta la habitación privada de la planta superior y poner fin al creciente deseo que me corroe desde aquella primera noche en que le quité la camiseta.

¡Maldición!

Me brinda una sonrisa mientras se endereza.

 **Por cierto, un combinado muy bueno**. ― Da dos golpecitos en el mostrador como si fueran palmaditas en mi espalda, y se dirige a la puerta misteriosa de detrás de la barra. A partir de ese momento, la noche se va oficialmente a pique.

Me resulta extraño comprobar que lo que estaba segura que ayudaría a que Kagura mostrara mejor disposición hacia mí solo la ha vuelto más hostil. Por desgracia para ella, mi humor ha caído en picado, lo mismo que mi tolerancia, así que durante el resto de la noche va a ser un ojo por ojo continuo.

Incluso aunque temo la conversación pendiente con Sesshomaru, me siento aliviada cuando termina la jornada. Kagura había pasado de los comentarios por lo bajo, o los choques accidentales cuando pasaba por detrás de mí ― que respondí con codazos cuando vertía los licores ― a derramar una copa en el suelo y salpicarme las piernas de Bailey's. El líquido es tan pegajoso que tardé mucho en limpiarlo.

Llegados a ese punto pienso que la progresión lógica hubiera sido tirarle del pelo y arañarle la cara mientras rodábamos por el suelo, gruñendo como luchadoras. Y, aunque pueda parecer una locura, creo que eso está mal visto en todos los locales que no incluyan un espectáculo de lucha en barro. Por suerte, ahora estoy a punto de regresar a casa. Me ocupo de arreglar mi parcela según las normas que Marco me enseñó. Y las que no recuerdo bien soy capaz de improvisarlas echando un vistazo de reojo a lo que hace Kagura.

Es evidente que la costumbre hace que sea más rápida que yo. Cuando termina de limpiar la zona que le corresponde, corre hasta la misteriosa puerta por la que desapareció Sesshomaru. No me habla, ni siquiera me mira por encima del hombro. Lo cierto es que no me importa en absoluto, no es su actitud la razón por la que noto el estómago revuelto. La verdadera razón de que esté en ese estado es porque intuyo qué está haciendo y con quién.

Por ese motivo me tomo mi tiempo para acabar de limpiar. Prefiero morir que interrumpirlos. De hecho, me gustaría que él se olvidara de que tengo que pasar a resolver el papeleo y me dejara marcharme a casa. Estoy recriminándome a mí misma por pensar dos veces en un tipo como Sesshomaru cuando veo que Kagura sale de la estancia. Alzo la mirada y la observo; parece… irritada, pero al notar que la estoy mirando esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, toma su bolso de detrás de la barra y camina como si tal cosa hasta la salida.

Me gustaría hacerle cortes por toda la piel con el filo de un papel y luego vaciar sobre ella un cubo de agua salada. Pensar tal maldad hace que me ría para mis adentros, que es lo que estoy haciendo cuando Sesshomaru aparece. No está recolocándose la ropa ni nada por el estilo, pero sé muy bien qué acaba de hacer y me siento furiosa.

 **¿Has acabado ya?** ― me pregunta como si tal cosa.

Resoplo.

 **¿Y tú?** ― Debería recriminarme a mí misma por permitir que sepa que estoy molesta, pero las palabras brotan de mis labios antes de que pueda reprimirlas. Él frunce el ceño por un instante.

 **Sí, ya he acabado. Cuando quieras miramos eso, sé que todavía tienes que regresar a casa.**

 _¡Qué conveniente que lo recuerde justo en este momento! Seguramente sea él quien esté deseando encontrar una cama. Una cama de verdad._

Aprieto los dientes, lanzo el paño a un lado y recojo el bolso de debajo de la barra. Me niego a apresurarme porque él tenga prisa. ¡Me niego! Sí, lo pagaré mañana, cuando esté agotada en clase, pero ahora mi única arma es esa agresividad pasiva. Me indica la puerta oculta detrás del mostrador. Como sospechaba, es un despacho pequeño que, para mi sorpresa, está bien decorado; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que está dentro de un club.

Los colores utilizados son relajantes y masculinos; tonos cremas y grises. Hay detalles negros como contraste en diversos puntos de la estancia, como los cojines del sofá o las lámparas en las mesitas, y que hacen juego con el enorme escritorio negro y la librería que hay detrás. Junto a ella hay una puerta entreabierta. Parece como si pudiera accederse desde ahí a un apartamento; un pisito muy espacioso y agradable, por lo que veo desde donde estoy.

Con una sensación de vértigo profundo, me doy cuenta de que es muy probable que Kagura y él hayan estado allí; en una cama de verdad. Noto un intenso mareo. Sesshomaru me señala un lujoso sillón de rayas negras y grises que hay delante del escritorio mientras él se dirige al sillón de cuero oscuro que veo detrás. Lo observo oprimir algunas teclas del ordenador para imprimir los documentos pertinentes, que me acerca deslizándolos sobre el escritorio. Cojo una pluma del vaso para lápices que hay a la izquierda.

Sin decir palabra, relleno las casillas necesarias de los formularios mientras Sesshomaru introduce algunos datos en lo que imagino es una base de datos de empleados. Al terminar de firmar todos los documentos, cierro la pluma y espero. Por fin, el me mira sonriente.

 **Bueno, ¿cómo va todo? Sin contar con Kagura, claro.**

Me obligo a sonreír.

 **Muy bien, gracias.**

Noto que vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

 **¿Quieres hablar de algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te resulte más fácil el trabajo?**

 _¿Además de irte al infierno?_

Me muerdo la lengua con esfuerzo y conservo la sonrisa mientras niego con la cabeza. Él me mira fijamente, observando mi reacción.

 **De acuerdo. Entonces imagino que será mejor que te vayas a casa.**

Me despido con un brusco gesto de cabeza, me levanto y salgo de allí tan rápido como puedo sin que parezca que estoy huyendo. Una vez que atravieso la puerta principal, me dirijo hacia el bien iluminado aparcamiento mientras contengo el deseo de gritar de frustración. Pero no puedo evitar emitir un gruñido.

Me detengo ante el coche y pongo el bolso en el techo para buscar la llave. Es entonces cuando escucho unos pasos; me giro rápidamente, alarmada, y me encuentro a Sesshomaru a mi lado.

 **¿Estás bien?**

Todavía tiene el ceño fruncido, pero los ojos están muy abiertos. Es evidente que está preocupado; seguramente ha escuchado mi gruñido cuando se acercaba.

 _¡Cojonudo!_

 **Estoy perfectamente** ― siseo― **Vuelve ahí dentro, ya me voy.**

 **He olvidado darte una copia del documento** ― me explica al tiempo que me tiende un papel doblado. Se lo arranco de los dedos y lo meto en el bolso.

 **Gracias. Buenas noches** ― me despido con desdén, concentrándome de nuevo en encontrar las llaves.

Sesshomaru me toma por los hombros y me obliga a girar hacia él.

 **Dime qué te pasa.**

Suelto otro gruñido.

 **Quítame las manos de encima** ― le exijo mientras intento zafarme. Él parece afligido, lo que provoca que pierda un poco más el control ― **No me toques. Yo no soy Kagura.**

 **¿Cómo?** ― Se muestra realmente confundido. De pronto observo que pone los ojos en blanco y comienzo a verlo todo rojo ― **¿Estás así por ese beso?**

Cierro los puños; tengo que hacerlo para no golpearle.

 **No, no es solo por ese beso. ¡Es por ese beso, por esa estúpida demostración, por haberme hecho ir a tu despacho a última hora y por un montón de cosas más que no deberían estar ocurriendo!**

Estoy gritando demasiado y lo sé. Además, he dado un paso adelante y eso hace que esté muy cerca del pecho de Sesshomaru, que es donde he hundido el dedo índice. Lo miro como si no tuviera ni idea de por qué está ahí; más que nada porque no sé por qué está ahí.

 **¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Crees que me acuesto con Kagura?**

 **¡Claro que lo creo! Y estoy segura de que no es un secreto.**

 **¿Por qué dices eso?**

Está tan tranquilo que casi me produce curiosidad. Resulta desconcertante.

 **Bueno, para empezar, es una chica muy guapa y…**

 **Tú sí que eres muy guapa** ― asegura con suavidad. Me da un vuelco el corazón, pero continúo.

 **Y no hace más que intentar ligar contigo.**

 **Lo que a mí me gustaría es que fueras tú la que intentara ligar conmigo**. ― Baja la mirada a mis labios, que me hormiguean como si me los hubiera tocado.

 **Deja de hacer eso. No actúes como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

 **No estoy actuando. Es cierto que estuve liado con Kagura, pero fue antes de que empezara a trabajar para mí. No tengo muchas reglas, pero una de ellas es no enredarme con una empleada. Y ella lo es, así que eso es todo. Punto.**

 **Pero la has besado. Yo lo vi.**

 **No, lo que tú has visto es que ella me besaba a mí. Lo que yo hice fue evitar una escena en el club.**

 **Bueno, no parecía desagradarte demasiado.**

 **Pero lo hacía. En lo único que podía pensar era en besarte a ti.** ― Comienza a inclinar la cabeza hacia mí.La sangre ruge en mis oídos.

 **Pero no te lías con tus empleadas** ―le recuerdo bajito.

 **Haría una excepción contigo.** ― Sus labios están cada vez más cerca. Se aproxima lentamente… muy despacio.

 **Pero es una de tus reglas.**

 **Estoy dispuesto a romperla por ti** ― susurra.

 **No, no lo hagas** ―suplico con la respiración entrecortada.

 **Ok, pues estás despedida** ― declara antes de que sus labios toquen los míos.

Están calientes y, al principio, apenas me rozan. Por mucho que quiera resistirme, mis buenos propósitos desaparecen cuando noto su lengua entre mis labios. Sin pensar, los separo. Y no hace falta más. Su sabor es como el del whisky escocés añejo, delicioso y perfecto. Su lengua roza la mía acariciándola, jugueteando con ella mientras me presiona contra su cuerpo con una mano. Hago lo único que puedo hacer; perderme en él.

Enreda los dedos en mi pelo y me obliga a ladear la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Se vuelve más voraz, como si quisiera devorarme. Le deseo… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Le deseo! Me suelta y siento la palma de su mano en la base de mi columna. Extiende los dedos y me aprieta contra él. Está duro y es enorme. Sentir su erección contra el vientre hace que me suba la temperatura corporal y que note un intenso vacío entre las piernas. Hace mucho tiempo que no me acuesto con nadie y hacerlo con Sesshomaru sería increíble, pienso al tiempo que me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

Tan increíble como lo mucho que lamentaría haberme acercado a él cuando se aburra de mí. La certeza de lo que estoy haciendo me golpea la cara y retrocedo. Tengo los dedos entre sus cabellos y estoy pegada a él de pies a cabeza; le deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero aún así retrocedo un paso.

 **¿Qué pasa?** ― me pregunta lleno de confusión, con las pupilas dilatadas por la pasión.

 **No podemos hacer esto.**

 **No te he despedido en serio.**

 **No me refiero a eso.**

 **Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

Él da un paso atrás, pero me toma de las manos para que no me escape. No sé por qué permito que me retenga, seguramente porque en realidad no quiero alejarme aunque debería.

 **Sesshomaru, durante toda mi vida he elegido siempre al hombre equivocado. El chico malo, el salvaje, el rebelde sin causa. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera tienes el título de secundaria, ¿me equivoco?** ― Sesshomaru no dice nada, no lo niega ― **¿Ves? Eres el tipo de hombre por el que me siento atraída, ni siquiera voy a fingir lo contrario. Pero eres veneno para mí. Ya me han roto el corazón más veces de las que puedo contar y no puedo resistirlo más. Los chicos como tú se han terminado para mí.**

Él me observa de cerca mientras asiente lentamente.

 **Lo comprendo. De verdad. Pero tú me deseas y yo te deseo a ti. ¿No podemos tener solo eso?**

Lo miro boquiabierta.

 **No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?**

 **Sí, claro que hablo en serio.**

 **¿De verdad estás diciendo que tengamos relaciones sexuales sin ataduras?**

 **Oh, no serán sin ataduras** ― asegura con una provocativa sonrisa ― **Serán como tú quieras, pero con la certeza de que al final seguiremos caminos separados.**

 **En realidad, ese es el problema. ¿Quién decide cuando ponerle fin? ¿Tú?**

 **No, puedes hacerlo tú. O los dos juntos. Lo que quieras. Podemos dejarlo cuando tú decidas, o antes de que se convierta en algo que no deseas.**

Sé que debería sentirme ofendida, no intrigada.

 **Pero eso es… Es…**

 **Es como casi todas las demás relaciones, pero sin mentiras ni expectativas. Eso es lo que es; práctico e inteligente.**

 **¿Una relación sexual práctica e inteligente?** ― Sé que comienzo a vacilar. Lo sé.

 **Sí, pero también apasionada, excitante e intensa** ― añade con un tono de voz cada vez más lento e hipnótico. Da un paso hacia mí ― **Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Te prometo que te haré sentir muchas cosas, disfrutar de una manera que jamás te has imaginado. Conseguiré que cada noche sea la mejor noche de tu vida, hasta que tú digas que todo ha terminado. Entonces me alejaré de ti sin remordimientos, solo con dulces recuerdos** ― ronronea mientras desliza nuestras manos entrelazadas por los lados de mis muslos.

Sé que debería abofetearle, reírme en su cara o al menos fingir que me siento insultada, algo que debería sentir, pero la realidad es que estoy considerando lo que él me dice. Sesshomaru es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo tiene que dejar de presionar y dar tiempo para que las cosas ocurran. Así que actúa en consecuencia.

 **Piénsalo. Podemos hablar este fin de semana. Mientras tanto…** ― me susurra al oído ― **piensa en lo que sentirás cuando tengas mi lengua dentro de ti.** ― Me mordisquea el lóbulo y la sensación que provoca se extiende a todo mi cuerpo. Aprieto los labios para no gemir **― Yo estaré pensando en cuál será tu sabor.**

Y luego, ¡maldito sea!, se gira y se aleja mientras yo me derrito junto a mi coche.

.

.

Saludos

.

.

Gothika


	18. Chapter 18

.

Inuyasha

.

.

Me he mantenido alejado de Kikyo con el único propósito de no toparme con Kagome. No solo porque podría echar a perder mis planes, sino porque no se merece todos los problemas que acarreo. No pareció preocupada cuando le conté lo de mi padre, pero eso solo es la punta del iceberg. Bueno, no es únicamente la punta, podría decirse que es más bien la mitad.

Pero como siempre, Kikyo comenzó a hacer mohínes y a exigir verme, así que aquí estoy, soplando una taza para que se enfríe el café. Lanzo una mirada al reloj con la esperanza de poder salir de allí sin ver a Kagome. Recuerdo que le comentó a Kikyo que los únicos días que tiene clase a primera hora son los lunes y los miércoles, así que tengo que largarme antes de que se levante. Verla haría más difícil mantenerme alejado de ella. Cualquier hombre tiene un límite antes de ceder sin que le importen una mierda las consecuencias de sus actos.

… **estoy segura de que si no fuera tan importante no me pediría que fuera** ― está diciendo Kikyo. Debería estar prestándole más atención en vez de dedicarme a pensar en su prima.

 **Perdona, ¿qué fueras a dónde?**

Ella hace otro mohín.

 **¿Qué te ocurre? Quería que vinieras para poder pasar algún tiempo a solas antes de que me fuera, no para hablar mientras tú miras ensimismado el café.**

Suspiro.

 **Lo siento, nena. El caso que me han encargado me tiene absorto. ―** Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y la tomo de las manos. Las tiene heladas.

 _¡Joder, qué apropiado!_

 **Dímelo otra vez, ahora tienes toda mi atención** ― aseguro con una sonrisa.

 **Mi padre quiere que vaya con dos de los peces gordos del bufete a las Caimán para ayudarles con unas cuentas. Espero que eso signifique que acabaré haciéndome cargo de todo el proyecto.**

Comprendo que se sienta excitada; me parece una oportunidad envidiable. Kikyo tiene tres años más que yo, así que ya está graduada y ejerce como abogado, mientras que a mí todavía me quedan meses de prácticas.

 **¡Genial! Me siento orgulloso de ti. Aunque te echaré de menos, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo te vas?**

 **Mañana** ― dice con otro mohín.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?**

 **Serán dos semanas como mínimo, pero podría ser más tiempo.**

 **Bueno, eso nos dará la oportunidad de celebrar tu regreso por todo lo alto, porque yo te habré echado mucho de menos y tú tendrás buenas noticias; estoy seguro.** ― Tiro de ella y la siento en mi regazo. Kikyo me rodea el cuello con sus delgados brazos y me besa. Sé que lo único que tendría que hacer es tomarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio para disfrutar de sexo rápido, pero no lo hago. No soy tan cruel y desconsiderado, porque mientras ella me besa y se contonea sobre mis piernas, yo solo puedo pensar en unos brillantes ojos, una espesa melena negra azabache y un cuerpo menudo y delicioso que duerme a tan solo unos metros. Y eso no está precisamente bien. Ella se inclina y me mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

 **Sigues en Babia.**

 **No me pasa nada, de veras. Tengo que irme. Tenía que estar en el bufete desde hace una hora resolviendo el papeleo.**

La veo sonreír.

 **¿Estás diciéndome que has faltado al trabajo para estar conmigo?**

 **Sí. Eso estoy diciendo.**

Me mira de manera provocativa y aprieta la parte superior de su cuerpo contra mí, frotándose sin recato. Sin ganas, ahueco las manos sobre sus pequeños senos y fricciono los erizados pezones con los pulgares. Ella entorna los ojos y yo sé adónde nos va a llevar aquello. De pronto se escucha un carraspeo y los dos miramos hacia la puerta, donde está Kagome con una mirada somnolienta y horrorizada.

 **¿Qué pasa?** ― le espeta Kikyo ―. **Sírvete un café y lárgate de aquí. ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?**

Vuelve a mirarme con idea de seguir donde lo dejamos, pero la detengo.

 **Tengo que marcharme.** ― Sin darle la oportunidad de añadir nada más, la aparto de mi regazo y me levanto.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Kagome me mira, pero intento evitar que nuestras miradas se encuentren. Sin embargo, sus pupilas se clavan en mi corazón como si fueran dagas afiladas. Y también las noto en los pantalones. Estoy seguro de que ella está a punto para soltar todo su veneno en la cocina, pero lo que no sabe es que me odio a mí mismo diez veces más de lo que ella puede odiarme por lo que ha estado a punto de ocurrir.

 **Espera un momento** ― interviene Kikyo ― **Quería pedirte que el lunes recogieras mi coche en el taller. Te daré las llaves.**

 **De acuerdo** ― digo de manera apresurada, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la cocina.

 _Si Kagome quiere hacerme sentir mal, sin duda lo ha conseguido._

 **Te llamaré más tarde** ― me disculpo, rozando sus labios con los míos ― **Quizá podamos cenar juntos esta noche.** ― Estoy dispuesto a decir lo que sea con tal de salir de allí.

 **¡No voy a poder! Esta noche he quedado con mi madre y mañana me llevará mi padre al aeropuerto. Espera un momento, que te doy ya las llaves. Puedo llamar a la limusina más tarde.**

Se aleja corriendo y me deja esperándola junto a la puerta, rezando para que Kagome se mueva, pero no lo hace… por supuesto.

Sigue inmóvil en el mismo sitio y, aunque va en contra de mi sentido común, la miro. En sus ojos puedo leer una miríada de emociones; vergüenza, decepción, humillación, pero también percibo una chispa de lo que crepita entre nosotros. No podemos negar la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro… y es una atracción enorme.

Escucho la voz de Kikyo, lo que indica que está hablando por teléfono, así que me acerco a Kagome. No sé qué decirle, así que me acerco a ella mientras la miro fijamente. Para acabar de levantarse está impresionante.

Incluso antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago, le acaricio la mejilla suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Ella parpadea, haciendo que quiera besarla en los párpados.

 **Lo siento** ― escucho que dice Kikyo acercándose por el pasillo.

Doy un paso atrás y me dirijo a la puerta para detenerme en el mismo sitio en el que ella me dejó. Vuelvo a mirar a Kagome con rapidez. En su cara hay una mezcla de emociones que no puedo identificar con claridad… A menos que se trate de lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo.

.

.

Saludos querida Faby Sama :3

.

.

Gothika


	19. Chapter 19

.

Kagome

.

.

Tal vez solo sea culpa del síndrome premenstrual. O quizá del estrés que suponen tantos cambios en mi vida. No lo sé, pero comienzo a tener la impresión de que mi vida va directa hacia el desastre. Todo gira en torno a dos chicos. Dos hombres que, por razones completamente diferentes, me estremecen por dentro. Los deseo a los dos y no puedo tener a ninguno. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ellos.

Deseo a Sesshomaru con una intensidad casi enfermiza, aunque a un nivel físico; es guapo y encantador, lo que lo hace todavía más peligroso. A Inuyasha lo anhelo con la misma fuerza; la diferencia estriba en que es el tipo de hombre que necesito en mi vida. Hoy he tenido tres clases y no he retenido ni una sola palabra. Es una suerte que gran cantidad de materia sean solo chorradas, como estadísticas, sociología o habilidades motrices, que es como la versión universitaria de la clase de gimnasia.

Cuando regreso a casa estoy cansadísima; más psíquica que físicamente, pero el resultado es el mismo. En la soledad del apartamento, que disfrutaré durante dos semanas (algo que descubrí sin querer y no porque Kikyo me lo dijera), decido acostarme en el sofá para echar una siesta. Me despierto a las cuatro y media de la tarde sin sentirme mejor. Sigo agotada y con el estómago revuelto.

Tomo el móvil y llamo a Sango, pero salta el contestador diciendo que está con su madre eligiendo el ramo para la boda. La otra amiga íntima que tengo es Eri, una de las camareras con las que trabajé en Suikotsu's durante años. Por suerte, ella sí está en casa. Después de hablar sobre banalidades durante varios minutos, va al grano; al más puro estilo Eri.

 **Ya está bien, cuéntamelo. A ti te pasa algo.**

 **No, no me pasa nada.**

 **No sabes mentir y te odio por haberlo intentado.**

Suelto una risita.

 **No, no me odias.**

 **Vale, no te odio** ― reconoce tras hacer una pausa ― **Pero lo haré si no me cuentas qué es lo que te hace estar así.**

Eri tiene mucha facilidad de palabra.

 **Supongo que echo de menos mi casa, mis amigos…** ― Suspiro **― No sé. La vida me resulta muy… complicada.**

 **Ajá. Así que tienes problemas de penes.**

 **¡Ay, Dios! ¡Eri! No tengo problemas de penes. Para ti todo se reduce al sexo.**

 **¿Y no es así?**

Me río.

 **No. No lo es.**

 **Entonces, ¿lo que te pasa no tiene que ver con un hombre?**

Hago una pausa.

 **Bueno, sí. Es posible que el origen de algunos de mis problemas tenga pene. En realidad, dos.**

 **¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿Estás saliendo con un hombre con dos penes?**

 **¡No, Eri! Evidentemente son dos hombres distintos.**

 **Ah…** ― suelta con evidente decepción ― **¡Maldición! Eso habría sido muy interesante.**

 **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **No sé… tendrías una para cada agujero.**

 **Estás muy mal de la cabeza, ¿lo sabías?**

 **Sí, ya lo tengo asumido.**

Vuelvo a reírme.

 **Por lo menos lo admites.**

 **¡Lo admito y lo asumo! Soy demasiado mayor para fingir ser lo que no soy. Es demasiado trabajo, igual que fingir orgasmos. Si no vas a darlo todo, no te molestes en intentarlo. Estoy segura de que solo me quedan unos años de orgasmos en condiciones y pienso exprimir hasta la última gota de placer. Y estoy hablando de exprimirlos bien.**

Pongo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que meneo la cabeza. _Oh, Eri…_

Después de unos minutos más de conversación sumamente indecorosa, Eri me promete que esta noche quedará conmigo para ir de copas, lo que me parece un gran apoyo por su parte. Quedamos para reunirnos en un club que ella conoce en el centro y, cuando cuelgo el teléfono, estoy más animada.

Estoy terminando la segunda copa cuando suena mi móvil. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo que se trata de Eri.

 **¿Dónde te has metido?** ― le pregunto sin preámbulos.

 **No voy a poder ir, cariño. Suikotsu me acaba de llamar para pedirme que le eche una mano; Una chica se ha puesto enferma y necesita ayuda. Acabo de dar la vuelta en la carretera para regresar a Salt Springs. Lo siento mucho, Kag. Te debo una y te la pagaré. Te lo prometo.**

Aprieto los dientes.

 **No te preocupes, Eri. Ya quedaremos en otro momento.**

 **Mientras tanto, intenta solucionar esos problemas de penes. Cada gallinero necesita un gallo, es cierto, pero solo algunas gallinas especiales pueden arreglárselas con más de uno. Intenta elegir a uno y ve por él. No eres lo suficientemente mayor para jugar con dos juguetes a la vez. Eso es para expertas.**

 **Intentaré recordarlo** ― replico en tono burlón.

 **Mándame a mí al que no elijas. Conseguiré que se olvide de ti; al menos durante unas horas**. ― Se ríe con su ronco tono de fumadora ― **Hasta pronto, cariño. Besos.** ― Y corta la llamada.

Cuelgo el teléfono y miro a mi alrededor. No quiero regresar al apartamento vacío, porque me dedicaré a pensar en todos los problemas que tengo, pero tampoco quiero quedarme allí sola. Con un suspiro dejo unos dólares sobre la barra y me bajo del taburete antes de ponerme a buscar las llaves del coche en el bolso.

«Intenta elegir a uno y ve por él».

Las palabras de Eri resuenan en mi cabeza. ¡Son ridículas! Y… de una auténtica fresca, pero al mismo tiempo… Por mucho que yo quiera salir con Inuyasha, es imposible; es el novio de mi prima y los he visto juntos esta misma mañana. Incluso ahora, después de tantas horas, me carcomen los celos cuando pienso en ello.

Después le recuerdo acariciándome la mejilla y me pregunto si estará tan obsesionado conmigo como yo con él. Luego está Sesshomaru. Una relación con él sería mucho menos complicada. Menos profunda y con menos futuro, por supuesto, pero por lo menos sabría a qué atenerme. Unos alocados pensamientos dan vueltas en mi cabeza mientras me subo al coche y enciendo el motor. O más bien debería decir, mientras intento encenderlo.

 _¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?._

Pongo la mano en el volante al ver que las lucen titilan débilmente.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!._

Enciendo la luz interior y apenas se ilumina un tenue círculo en el asiento trasero. Con estos síntomas sí que estoy familiarizada.

 _Me he quedado sin batería._

 **Eres una mierda** ― grito al pobre utilitario al tiempo que oprimo sin querer el claxon. Suena como un pato agonizante ― **¡No me repliques! Estás a punto de irte al paraíso de los coches; es decir, al desguace.**

Sí, así libero parte de mi frustración. Da igual que esté ante la puerta de un club gritando a un objeto inanimado. Un objeto muy inanimado, por lo que parece.

 _¿Qué hago ahora?._

Solo necesito que venga un coche con unas pinzas. No quiero llamar a la grúa por esta tontería, me costaría una fortuna y ahora el bote para imprevistos no está demasiado lleno.

 _Esto es lo que pasa cuando te pasas dos años suspirando por un hombre y el tercero de brazos cruzados._

Cierro los ojos e intento pensar. Como últimamente me ocurre siempre, aparecen en mi mente dos caras idénticas. Estoy segura de que Inuyasha tiene planes. Según cuenta Kikyo, siempre está muy ocupado. Odiaría interrumpirle como una damisela indefensa, por mucho que me guste la idea de que venga a salvarme.

Luego pienso en Sesshomaru. Tiene su propio negocio y desaparece durante horas regularmente todas las noches. Además, está a solo unas manzanas de aquí. Es la elección lógica, pero cuando recuerdo nuestra última conversación siento mariposas en el estómago al pensar en lo que podría reclamar como pago. No puedo negar que la perspectiva me excita mucho.

«Elige uno y ve por él».

Intento expulsar la voz de Eri de mi cabeza mientras tomo el teléfono y busco el número de Sesshomaru. Responde al segundo timbrazo.

 **¿Sesshomaru? Soy Kagome.**

 **¿Qué te pasa?** ― me pregunta bruscamente. Su tono me sorprende. No sé qué me esperaba, pero esto sin duda no. Esperaba que se mostrase servicial y sexy, que intentase convencerme para que me fuera a la cama con él. Lo más irónico es que me siento desilusionada al ver que no es así.

 **¿Te interrumpo? Es que no puedo…**

 **No interrumpes nada. ¿Qué te pasa?** ― repite.

 **Bueno, me fastidia molestarte con algo así, pero creo que me he quedado sin batería en el coche y estoy atrapada. Me preguntaba si podrías venir con unas pinzas. Estoy a unas manzanas del club.**

Hay una pausa. Y me parece eterna, sobre todo porque estoy en ascuas. Durante un segundo me planteo colgarle el teléfono. ¿Sería una actitud muy infantil? Sí, si lo hiciera, me vería obligada a dejar de trabajar en el Dual y abandonar la universidad para volver a casa a lamerme las heridas. Y a pesar de lo drástica que parece la alternativa, no deja de tener su atractivo. Pero no hago nada. Solo espero, mientras noto que la humillación hace que me arda la cara.

 **Dime dónde estás.**

Le doy la dirección del club.

 **¿Te importa esperar quince minutos aproximadamente? Tengo que terminar una cosa antes de salir, pero luego soy todo tuyo.**

 **No, no me importa. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.**

 **¿Por qué no vuelves a entrar en ese club y te tomas una copa mientras me esperas? No me gusta que te quedes sola en el coche. Estás sola, ¿verdad?**

 **Sí, claro que estoy sola. Pero aquí estoy bien, solo necesito…**

 **Kagome, de verdad, no me gusta la idea. ¿Puedes regresar al club? Considéralo un favor personal.**

Si me lo pide de esa manera…

 **Bueno, vale. Entraré y me tomaré una copa. Llámame cuando llegues.**

 **Hasta luego** ― se despide antes de colgar.

Lanzo el teléfono al interior del bolso y me apresuro a bajar el quitasol para inspeccionar mi maquillaje. Aunque sé que no debería importarme, me alegro de haberme arreglado para salir con Eri. Después de retocar el lápiz de labios, me paso los dedos por el pelo y recoloco el top rojo con escote palabra de honor.

Una vez dentro, pido una cerveza. Es una bebida barata, así que no me importará dejarla cuando aparezca Sesshomaru. Además, no se sube a la cabeza. Veinte minutos después estoy revisando el móvil por sexta vez. Comienzo a preguntarme si esa va a ser la noche en la que todo el mundo me deja plantada, cuando se abre la puerta y aparece Sesshomaru, que se dirige hacia mí a grandes zancadas. Se me seca la boca cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran y él me sonríe con su arrogancia habitual.

Deseo que sus largas piernas no hagan desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros con tanta rapidez. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto y resulta de lo más apetecible con el uniforme de trabajo: vaqueros, camiseta y botas negros. El algodón se ciñe a sus anchos hombros, a su cintura estrecha y el color resalta el tono bronceado de su piel, por no hablar de los ojos. ¡Malditos sean sus ojos dorados! Brillan como estanques profundos en su bien parecido rostro. Cuando llega junto a mí me pregunto si necesitaré cambiarme de bragas. Comienzo a bajarme del taburete, pero me detiene.

 **Termina la cerveza** ― me indica mientras hace una seña al barman ― **Un Jack Daniel's solo.**

Cuando le sirven la bebida, toma un sorbo antes de mirarme como si necesitara sentirse cómodo.

 **Dime, ¿por qué has salido de copas tú sola?**

Me pongo a arañar con la uña la etiqueta de la cerveza.

 **Había quedado con alguien, pero al final no pudo venir. Me llamó por teléfono cuando yo ya estaba aquí** ― explico en tono amargo.

 **¿Quieres que le dé una paliza?** ― me pregunta. Levanto la mirada hacia él y veo que me observa sonriente por encima de su vaso.

 **No. Te sentirías avergonzado cuando ella te ganara.**

 **Ahhh… ¿Una novia lesbiana?**

Noto el brillo en sus ojos y sé que está tomándome el pelo y pasándoselo muy bien mientras lo hace. Esto resulta todavía más embarazoso que haberlo llamado por teléfono. Bueno, tampoco es eso. En realidad, este interludio resulta… encantador.

 _No dejes que te encandile._

Pero las palabras de Eri vuelven a aparecer en mi mente y me vuelvo más atrevida.

 **No, no me van las chicas. En realidad, me gustan… los hombres.**

No puedo evitar preguntarme si la vampiresa que pretendo ser no estará resultando un tanto candorosa.

 _Demasiado tarde._

 **Ya me di cuenta anoche.**

Él arquea una ceja y curva los labios en una sonrisa incontenible.

 _¡Ay, Dios, qué guapo es!._

 **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Es difícil de explicar** ― me dice, inclinándose hacia mí y hablando en voz baja ― **Pero me encantaría demostrártelo.**

Veo el desafío en su mirada, pero no sé si estoy dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que me está ofreciendo. ¿Realmente podría tener una relación con él sin que mi corazón se viera afectado? Carraspeo y bajo la vista a la botella de cerveza que llevo a los labios impulsada por la necesidad de protegerme. Él, que de tonto no tiene nada, capta al instante el cambio de humor.

 **Bueno** ― dice ya en otro tono ― **cuéntame todo lo que hay que saber sobre Kagome.**

Me encojo de hombros.

 **No hay mucho que contar. Soy de Salt Springs. Crecí en una granja de ovejas, donde todavía vive mi padre, y estoy en el último curso de la universidad.**

 **¡Dios! Una vida reducida a dos frases. No sé si mostrarme impresionado o deprimido. ¿Tuviste novios? ¿Asististe a fiestas? ¿Qué…?**

Sonrío.

 **Sí. Ha habido de todo. No he sido una chica alocada, pero tampoco una mojigata. Solo alguien normal y corriente, imagino.**

 **No hay nada normal y corriente en ti** ― asegura quedamente. Lo miro a los ojos. No sonríe ni parece bromear, lo que hace que me sonroje.

 **Gracias.**

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que el aire parece espesarse entre nosotros. Entonces aparto la vista.

 **¿Qué estás estudiando?**

 **Contabilidad.**

 **¿Contabilidad? La contabilidad es para solteronas con moño que tienen el armario lleno de zapatos ortopédicos. ¿Por qué elegiste contabilidad?**

Me río de la imagen que sus palabras forman en mi mente.

 **Se me dan bien los números. Y cuando finalice los estudios, podré ayudar a mi padre a llevar el negocio. Es práctico.**

 **Entonces, ¿lo estás haciendo por tu padre?**

 **En parte sí.**

Él asiente con la cabeza muy despacio. La expresión de su cara me dice que no me cree, pero no dice nada. Se limita a cambiar de tema.

 **¿Y qué me cuentas de tu madre?**

 **Se fue hace mucho tiempo.**

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero tampoco ahora dice nada. Es un hombre muy perceptivo.

 **¿Y del chico malo?**

 **¿Qué chico malo?**

 **El que al parecer evitas ahora.**

 **Oh, ya.** ― Me río. Es más bien un ladrido de amargura ― **Mmm… ¿Cayó en una trituradora de madera?** ― pregunto, esperando que él se dé cuenta de que no quiero hablar de eso.

Sesshomaru hace una pausa para beber un sorbo de whisky, como si estuviera juzgando en serio lo que digo. Luego sonríe de oreja a oreja y bebe un sorbo.

 **Pobre tipo. ¿Y el anterior a ese?**

 **¿Le devoró un tiburón?**

 **¿Y el anterior?**

 **¿Fue secuestrado por un circo ambulante?**

Lo veo reírse entre dientes.

 **¡Mi madre! Tu vida es como un cuento con moraleja.**

 **Mi vida debería servir de advertencia a los futuros pretendientes.**

 **Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo** ― me dice, guiñándome un ojo. Noto un aleteo en el estómago y el corazón me da un vuelco que es, sin duda, una enorme bandera roja.

 _¡Cambia de tema! ¡Cambia de tema!._

 **¿Y qué me cuentas tú de tu familia?** ― pregunto. Eso enfría su burlón estado de ánimo de manera considerable.

 **Es una larga historia. Horrible. Demasiado horrible para oídos sensibles.**

 **¡Oh! ¿En serio? Así que tú puedes preguntar lo que te pasa por la cabeza, pero yo no.**

Mi tono es medio en serio medio en broma, pero quiero que responda a algunas de mis preguntas, en especial mientras tengo la sartén por el mango. O por lo menos eso creo.

 **Mi educación fue cuestionable y mis amistades sospechosas. Si las conocieras te temblarían hasta las botas** ― sigue bromeando con media sonrisa en la boca.

Me inclino y me miro los pies.

 **No llevo botas.**

 **Ya veo** ― comenta él al tiempo que se inclina para acariciarme la pantorrilla con la palma de la mano ― **Ni tampoco llevas medias.**

Se me pone un nudo en la garganta que me impide respirar. Me sube un escalofrío por la pierna hasta el punto caliente bajo las bragas. Él me mira con ojos brillantes. Sé lo que quiere. Y también sé que él sabe lo que quiero. Lo puedo leer en su mirada. Ni siquiera me molesto en negarlo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto?

Indecisa, me echo atrás, lejos de su alcance. Sonríe; se ha dado cuenta de mi intención, aunque lo deja pasar. Por ahora. Termina su bebida de un largo sorbo antes de mirarme. Yo aprieto con fuerza la botella de cerveza.

 **¿Estás preparada?**

 _¡Menuda pregunta capciosa!._

Asiento con la cabeza. No estoy segura de qué acabo de convenir, pero todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo están erizadas por la anticipación.

 **Vamos** ― responde al tiempo que ladea la cabeza para lanzarme una amplia sonrisa ― **Vamos a ver si consigo sacarte de aquí.**

No lo puedo evitar, sonrío.

.

.

 _ **Saludos especiales a**_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Mac Lilo-chan_

 _Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias_

.

.

Gothika


End file.
